I Love You When I'm Supposed to Hate You
by IrynSue
Summary: Fate brought Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell together. Things started smoothly, until one day, they found out that their fathers were huge enemies. Not wanting to let their family down, Beca and Chloe did a lot of things to make them hate each other but failed miserably. Will they have to choose between their family and the love of their life? Bechloe with side pairing Staubrey.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You When I'm Supposed To Hate You  
**  
Synopsis:-  
Fate brought Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell together. Things started smoothly, until one day, they found out that their fathers were huge enemies. Not wanting to let their family down, Beca and Chloe did a lot of things to make them hate each other but failed miserably. Will they have to choose between their family and the love of their life? Bechloe with side pairing Staubrey.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

**Beca's POV:-  
**  
"Where the fuck are you, midget?!" Stacie yelled from the other line.

"Geez, chopsticks! You don't have to shout. I'm on my way now." I replied, grabbing two helmets from the shelves of my apartment.

"Better get your ass here now! My make up's melting!" Stacie shouted, before hanging up on me.

_Stacie Conrad, my one and only idiotic cousin that I'm close to since young. Our mothers were siblings. We're always being seen together and we're inseparable. Stacie is like a sister to me, even with all the different opinions we have about most of the things._

I hopped on my red Ducati Monster and rode my baby with full of confidence. _Riding has always been my thing. I love to have thrills in my life and riding is also an added bonus for my badass image, I think.  
_  
Stacie and I worked in a bar, with me as a bartender and Stacie as my helper and a bar top dancer. _My cousin always has a thing for sex appeal. Her sexy and flirty facade had her getting almost everything she wanted.  
_  
I was on my way to fetch Stacie from a friend's place when I saw a beautiful soul that caught my attention. Being a womanizer as I was, I slowed down and stopped a few meters away from that stunning redhead who was having some difficulties with her smoking MX-5, Mazda by the side of the road. _By smoking, I mean, smoke could be literally seen coming out from her opened bonnet.  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
**  
"You have to come and get me, Bree! I'm running late for my meeting!" I slightly shouted, begging for Aubrey to come and safe me.

Aubrey Posen, my childhood best friend who's now working in a law firm company. It wasn't easy being a Posen, as they always wanted the best in everything, and hence, Aubrey's up-tightness in showing a perfect image was always her number one priority.

"I can't walk out from here Chlo, my boss gave me a ridiculous amount of paperwork to go through. Get a cab or something?" Aubrey spoke on the other line.

"But I don't see a single cab here, Bree!" I replied. I was starting to panic.

As an event planner, I can never be late for a meeting with my client.

"Hey there, need any help?" Said someone from behind me.

I turned to see someone petite, a few inches shorter than me, dressed in black with helmet covering his or her face coming near me. _I couldn't figure out if that person is a man or a woman.  
_  
"I think I might have to call you back." I said to Aubrey.

"Oh and don't wait for me, I'm going for a night out with my colleagues."

"Yeah sure." I uttered, before hanging up the phone.

I turned to face the source of the voice and replied desperately, "Yes please. Something's wrong with my car and I seriously don't know what to do."

I was stunned to see that particular soul was actually a beautiful woman as soon as she took off her helmet and swung her hair loosely.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
**  
"Mind if I take a look?" I asked.

I was hypnotized by her mesmerizing blue eyes. My heart was pumping fast. I felt a whole zoo in the pit of my stomach as soon as our eyes met. _That girl is just so amazingly beautiful!  
_  
"Oh please. Thank you very much." She said biting her lips. _Can she be any cuter?  
_  
Being an absolute idiot about cars, I made an attempt to check on the engine and found nothing but complicated wires and shit.

"This looks pretty bad." I said, not wanting to show her my complete zero knowledge about cars.

"Oh shoot! Do you know anyone that can help? Or maybe some place that I might easily get a cab?"

I realized that she kept glancing at her watch as if she was late for something. _Time to work your charm, Beca!_

"I got a friend who's a mechanic. Are you in a rush or something?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda late for a meeting." She answered.

"Okay I'll tell you what. I don't think your car can be ready in ten minutes time or less, so why not I just give you a ride?" I offered, really hoping that she would say yes.

"I don't know. I don't wanna be such a bother."

"I would be more than happy to have a beautiful lady clinging on my back." I winked. It wasn't far from the truth though.

"I'm kidding! Don't worry it's not a bother at all. I was just going for a ride to no where in particular." I lied. _Stacie is so gonna kill me!_

She looked hesitant, so I added, "It's difficult to hail a cab here. Why don't I just send you off, call my friend to pick the car up, and we'll keep in touch from there."

"I guess I don't really have a choice. I'll just go and grab my stuff." She said before retrieving her handbag and a laptop bag from her car. She locked her car and smiled at me. _Oh that smile, I wish I can just take a picture of it. Well, pictures last longer._

I passed her the spare helmet that I was carrying for Stacie, and she just stood there holding it. "I don't know how to put this on." She said, shyly.

"I'm guessing that you never ride a bike before?"

She shook her head in response, still biting on her bottom lip. _God! Stop being cute already!_

"Oh, I'm Beca by the way. Beca Mitchell."

"Chloe. Chloe Beale."

_Now, where did I ever hear of that name before?_

"Pretty name you got there. Just like the owner." I winked and Chloe blushed.

I helped her to put the helmet on and hopped on my baby. Chloe slung her bags to her back and followed suit. She was sitting far behind.

"Chloe, you might wanna hold on to me cos' I don't wanna make a u-turn after realizing you're no longer sharing the ride with me." I chuckled.

Chloe scooted slightly closer and hold on to my waist. I knew she wasn't comfortable. I started my engine and dropped a gear, making the bike jerked a little, while Chloe automatically wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. I could feel her whole front was intact to my back. I smiled to myself. "Well, show me the way, Chloe." _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe! I can't stop calling her name._

The ride took about ten minutes to reach our destination, and I slightly frowned at the lost of contact, once Chloe hopped off from my motorcycle. She was running straight to the entrance without saying anything. Then, she came running back to me when she realized that she still had my helmet on. I took off my own helmet before helping her with hers. Chloe passed me her name card asking me to call her later and kissed me on my cheek as thank you gratitude. I could feel the spot burning. I was still standing like a retard staring at Chloe quickly disappearing into the entrance door when my phone went off.

I looked at my caller ID and it was from 'Evil Biatch' with Stacie's picture on it, when realization hit me hard. _Stacie! I'm late! Shit!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stacie finally put on her helmet after it felt like hours being brain fucked by her for being late. She suddenly took the helmet off again and sniffed on it.

"This is not my smell." She pointed, while I shrugged.

"What the fuck, Beca?! How many times must I tell you, that I don't wanna share helmet with all the sluts you're banging?!"

"I didn't bang that chick, Stace."

"Who are you kidding?" Stacie snorted.

"I'm not kidding anybody! Oh by the way, I'm just dropping you off then I'm taking the evening off." I told Stacie who was now spraying some sanitizers on the helmet.

"Where are you going? I don't think Luke will agree to it. It's Friday night, Beca."

"This is kind of an emergency. I need to help a friend of mine."

Stacie eyed me up and down. "There's something you're not telling me." She inquired.

I sighed in defeat. "I met this girl, by the side of the road. Her car broke down and I had to send her off because she was running late for her meeting, and I'm taking the evening off because I promised to get back to her and bring her to CR's workshop."

"A girl you picked up by the side of the road? God! Where's your standard?" Stacie grimaced jokingly and I shoved her by her shoulder.

As planned, I dropped Stacie at our workplace and came face to face with my evil boss, Luke Johnson.

"You're lucky that you're my favourite. You're not banging anyone tonight aren't you, because if you do so, please do not give them my office number. Emma had been calling for the umpteenth time! Do something about it, will you?" Luke spoke in his English accent, while having his both feet crossed on the table.

_Okay, obviously I lied about the evil boss._ Luke is one of my friends. We used to work at a bar together before his father passed and left him with some wealth. He then, decided to run his own bar. I was the first one who he hired and he actually doubled up my wages trusting me to look after his bar when he wasn't around. _I've known Luke for six years now. He's the best boss you can ever imagine!_

"I didn't give her your number, Luke. You gave her yourself, remember?" I said, slapping his feet off from the table.

"Yeah, that was before she slept with you instead of with me."

"What can I say? I'm so much better than you." I shrugged.

"Get the hell out from here before I change my mind on that evening off."

I laughed at Luke's antic and went out of the door.

_Luke is like my big brother and my partner in crime. Ever since he knew about me being gay, we always share our opinions about girls, sometimes, even competing for the same women. It's weird though, but it was fun at the same time because we don't hold any grudges. It's like a friendly fight between us._

As soon as I got out from Luke's bar, I called for Cynthia Rose, my buddy, who's working as a mechanic at her father's workshop. "Yo CR! You got my text?"

"Hey B! Yeah I did. I'm still on it. It's kinda bad. I don't know if I can fix it by tonight."

"It's ok CR, you can take your time."

"A tough one to crack huh?" She teased.

"Not really. This one is just… Different." Knowing that I was onto something, Cynthia snickered upon my comment. It wasn't a secret anymore. Everybody knew about me being a womanizer. Still, hotass chicks kept throwing themselves at me.

I lighted my cigarette and leaned against my baby. I kept thinking about Chloe. I decided to text her, but unfortunately, I couldn't find her name card. _Fucking great Beca!_

I rode my baby over to the place I dropped Chloe earlier, and waited for her at the exact same spot. I was behaving like a stalker. Looking at my watch, it was only half passed five, exactly an hour after I dropped Chloe off. Assuming it might take another couples of minutes, I took my cigarette and lighted it up while waiting patiently.

I glanced at my watch again, it was almost seven, but Chloe was no where to be seen. I took out another cigarette, and was surprised to see that it was the last stick from the pack. "If by the time I finish you and she's still not here, fuck it, I'm off!" I said to my lighted cigarette, a little louder than expected.

"Who are you talking to?"

I turned to see Chloe smiling at me.

"Hey hi!"

"What are you doing here? You waited for me?"

"No, not really. I actually just got here." I lied.

Seeing Chloe rubbing her nose upon my cigarette smell, I quickly stepped on it and that was when Chloe saw the scattered cigarette buds and ashes around me.

"Really? You just got here?" She snickered, having her eyes still darted at the mess of the cigarette buds and ashes on the floor.

I shrugged, innocently.

"Why didn't you text me?" She asked.

"That's the thing. I kinda lost your name card. It must have dropped somewhere while I was riding, so I didn't know how to contact you." I declared, rubbing the back of my neck. "Besides, I don't want the police to come and arrest me for stealing your broken car."

Chloe playfully slapped my forearm. _Damn long sleeves!_

Again, I helped Chloe with her helmet and we rode off to Cynthia Rose's workshop. _I actually took a longer route to get there._

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 1! :) Like what people always say, you did it once and you just wanna do it again, so here it is, my second Bechloe/Staubrey fanfic. I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes though. I really apologize for that. What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. Should I continue? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stacie's POV:-**

_Fucking Beca for leaving me alone tonight!_

As expected, the bar was crowded with people. Looking at Denise who was busy preparing the drinks alone, I decided to help her. I hopped off from the podium I was dancing and walked through the crowd of drunkard people, when someone crashed on me, hard.

"What the-" I shouted, not finishing my sentence as soon as I saw a very beautiful, drunkard blonde lying on the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, she's drunk." A brunette lady apologized helping that stunning blonde to stand up. I was still standing there staring at the blonde who was now being held up, slowly disappearing from my sight.

I was about to make my way to the bar area when I saw an I-Phone lying down on the ground, just a few inches away from my feet. I picked it up and slide the screen. Surprisingly, it wasn't set with any pass code. The screen showed a picture of that blonde lady smiling cheerfully. I quickly scanned the room looking for her but she was no where to be found.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Beca brought me to her friend's workshop to see how my stupid car was doing. Beca was being so adorable. I couldn't help but to steal a few glances on her. _There's just something about her that really attracts me. _

"Yo CR!" Beca shouted, as soon as we reached the workshop.

"Hey B!" An African American lady with cool pink hair shouted back, approaching us.

"This is Chloe Beale, the MX-5 owner. Chloe, this is Cynthia Rose or CR." Beca introduced us.

We talked for awhile before Cynthia Rose's phone started to ring. "Sorry I gotta take this. B, why don't you take her for a tour?" She gestured to Beca.

Beca seemed to know that place pretty well. She took me for a quick tour and I finally came in contact with my car.

"This won't be ready in a few, right?" I asked Beca, since Cynthia Rose was still busy talking on the phone.

Beca shrugged her shoulders and stuck her hands in her back pocket.

"I don't know how I can survive without my car." I whined. _It's true, my job requires me to travel around and I can't depend on cabs as it'll cost me a bomb!_

"I can take you around." She offered.

"What? No. I mean, I'm not gonna trouble you."

"It's nothing at all. I'm a bartender so I only work at night. Besides, I always go for a spin in the afternoon."

"Beca, I really don't know-"

"A dinner would be nice." She cut me as she patted her stomach.

I chuckled at her antics. _God! Can she just stop being adorable all the time?_

After signing some papers, Cynthia Rose bid us goodbye and promised to get back to me as soon as my car is ready.

While walking towards Beca's awesome bike, I heard Beca's tummy rumbling.

"Is that your stomach?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. It's time to feed me." She slightly pouted while patting her tummy dramatically.

I couldn't help but to laugh at how cute she was being. She helped me to put on the helmet. "So, where to?" I asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me." She replied.

I nodded my head slyly. "I think I know exactly where I have in mind."

"Well, hop on!" She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I brought Beca home. _Yes! What the fuck was I thinking?_

"I'm not gonna meet the parent am I? I mean, we haven't even gone for a date." She joked.

"Very funny, Beca. I'm staying with a friend and she won't be home till late."

Beca nodded still looking confused.

"I just think the least I could do is to cook for your grumbling stomach." I continued, poking her tummy.

"Hey!" She automatically jumped, while I laughed out loud looking at her immediate response.

Beca seemed to be a little awkward. She sat on my couch with her eyes scanning around but didn't move an inch.

"Beca? Are you okay?" I asked, popping my head out from the kitchen's door frame.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm good. Do you need any help?"

"Naah. Don't worry about it. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes top." I replied, smiling at the nervous looking Beca.

I prepared some ready made sauce from the fridge and some pasta for us, since I didn't want to keep Beca hungry for too long._ Well, even if I'm not in hurry, I can't really cook._

We sat in my dining area eating and getting to know each other a little bit more.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I was very sure that Chloe's cooking was just something simple, but I wasn't sure was it because of my growling stomach or it was Chloe's special skills in cooking that made the meal tasted pretty amazing.

My heart was pumping fast throughout the entire time being alone with Chloe. My scumbag brain kept thinking about kissing those perfectly beautiful lips, but my heart told me to be cool. I never felt that way before.

"About tomorrow, will it be okay if you pick me up before lunch?"

I wasn't listening to her words. I got so lost in those mesmerizing crystal blue orbs and those cute pink lips. My eyes went alternate between her eyes and her lips.

"Beca?" She put her hand on top of mine, which made me jumped a little upon the contact.

"Sorry, what was it again?" I asked, slightly feeling embarrassed of myself for not listening to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just thinking about something." _It wasn't really a lie though, I was thinking about kissing her!_

"I was saying about tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I was thinking by 11.30? Maybe we can go for lunch? My treat!" She smirked.

Definitely, I couldn't say no to those set of amazing eyes. I nodded my head as if I was being hypnotized.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Beca had left my apartment and I felt slightly upset. She promised to pick me up tomorrow though, and I couldn't wait for that. _What the hell is wrong me?! I just got to know her!_

I poured myself a glass of wine. I couldn't help myself from thinking about Beca. I had my memory flashed back to earlier of the day. I didn't know what I was into but Beca seemed to attract me like a magnet. The first time our eyes met, I felt like we clicked instantly, and her contagious smile added more points to it.

I looked at the clock and it was almost one in the morning. I suddenly got worried about Aubrey, knowing very well she wasn't the type to be drinking till late. I decided to give her a call just to check on her.

Aubrey didn't pick up her phone on my first attempt of calling her. I began to feel a little more worried. I tried dialling her number again but still, there was no answer. Aubrey will never leave her phone unattended. There must be something wrong. I called her again and within three rings, she picked up her phone.

"Aubrey, where the hell are you? You got me so worried!"

"Hello?" It wasn't Aubrey's voice.

"Who is this? Can you get Aubrey for me please?"

"Errr- She kinda dropped her phone and I couldn't find her. So I'm holding on to it." A lady with a sweet, yet sexy voice explained. Her background was really noisy with loud music.

"May I know who I'm speaking to?" I asked.

"I'm Stacie. Can you please get the owner of the phone to call me back, so I can return it to her?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." I said before ending our conversation.

_Alright, this is weird. Aubrey is neither careless nor clumsy! How can she even drop her phone?_

My thinking was snapped by Aubrey who entered the door with a loud bang. I jumped in shocked. Anger was evidence through her demeanour.

"Oh my God, Aubrey! You scare the shit out of me!" I shouted, putting my hand on my chest.

"I can't believe I got spiked!" She yelled, slamming herself next to me.

"What?!"

"I got spiked and I lost my phone." She frowned.

"No wait, if you got spiked, how come you're sober?"

"All thanks to Ashley, she wanted to call you to pick me up but she couldn't find my phone, realizing that I've lost my phone, I got so scared! …And I ended up having a puke feast outside the bar." Aubrey explained, lowering herself and mumbling upon her last sentence.

I burst out laughing hard on hearing Aubrey's words.

"It's not funny, Chlo! I saved all my important stuff on my phone and now I've lost it. I can't even recall any of the shit I've saved. Plus, I didn't set any password on it!"

Aubrey looked messed up. Her phone was like her life. I took pity on her but I couldn't stop myself from imagining the puke feast outside that bar. _It must be so hilarious!_

"Listen, I called your phone-"

"Anyone answered?" Aubrey cut me.

"Relax Miss-blow-under-pressure! Someone by the name of Marcie or whatever her name was answered, and she wants you to call her back."

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I took a long bubble bath after talking to Chloe. I just wanted to wash off all the embarrassment off from me. _Ever since I young, I always have the habit to vomit when I got into stress, pressure or tension, and only Chloe knew about it._

I looked at the clock hanging in my room. It was late so I decided to give my phone a quick text, hoping that Marcie girl, or whatever her name was, will reply to it. I really needed my phone. I took my spare Samsung S3 phone and started typing; **Hi, I'm Aubrey, the owner of the Iphone. I'm sorry I texted at this late hour but I really need my phone back. Please get back to me. Thanks! ****-Aubrey P.**

I was getting so tensed up when I received no reply. Ten minutes later, _'There's a text message for you boss!'_

I quickly grabbed my phone and check out my text, it was from my lost phone.

**Hey, Aubrey Posen right? I got your phone and I'm sorry I went through it as I got so curious. You're looking good! ;)**

**Thanks, but I really need my phone. When can I have it back? ****-Aubrey P.**

The next reply was immediate.

**What's the catch? ;p**

**Anything, legal. Seriously, I need it back urgently and I would really appreciate if you can stop going through my phone. ****-Aubrey P. **

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I was still waiting for Beca to fetch me while looking at Aubrey's pictures. I knew I wasn't supposed to go through her phone, but I got so curious after looking at her beauty in every picture. After going through some of her personal notes, I realized that she might be a lawyer. I scrolled through every single picture on her phone. _She's so beautiful!_

Beca finally arrived looking all smiley. I wanted to ask but the owner of the I-Phone had invaded my mind every second.

Once we both got home safely, I decided to give Aubrey another reply.

**I'll think of something. :p But I won't be in town till next week, business trip. Oh and I'm sorry again because I've seen most of it. Sorry :(**

_Obviously, I lied about the business trip. I'm just a bar top dancer, where can I possible go?_

Apart from being the most beautiful women I've ever seen my whole life, there was something about her that really intrigued me to get to know her personally.

***Sigh* Can you passed it to someone so I can just take it from that person? ****-Aubrey P.**

**Sorry hun, I'm already at the airport. :( I promise I'll take good care of your phone and we'll keep it touch till I get back ok. :)**

_Another lie? Damn it Stacie! You seemed so desperate!_

**I guess I don't really have a choice. I'll see you when you get back? Have a safe trip Marcie. ****-Aubrey P.**

_Who the fuck is Marcie?_

**It's Stacie :)**

**Oh I'm so sorry! My friend must have heard wrongly. Enjoy your trip and please take care of my phone Stacie. ****-Aubrey P.**

The phone seemed to be very precious to her. I got so engrossed watching some of her personal videos of her and a gorgeous redhead. _They are pretty close. Is she her girlfriend? Hopefully not! _

**No problem! I will sure do! I really gotta go now. Take care of yourself. Slow down on your drinking and don't lose anything else. ;p Have a good rest and good night Aubrey! :) xoxo**

**Wait! How did you know I was drunk? ****-Aubrey P. **

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 2 y'all! I hope I didn't get anyone confused with all the POVs. I just wanna do something different from my previous writing. The girls were intrigued to get to know each other except for Aubrey who was still clueless. I apologize for all the mistakes as I'm writing this through my phone. Tell me, what do you guys think? Should I slow down on the different POVs? Oh and thank you so so much for those who reviewed / followed / favourite. I really appreciate it a lot! Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**number1 / SendrickUzumaki / Guest / Joanna / TwinD2 / atty. jannie / Monkeyfuncky / Roses and Poison Ivy / CH:** I'm so glad you guys like it! Thank you very very much! Oh but I'm sorry I won't be updating this everyday (like my previous story) due to the poor wifi connection and I'm still on my vacation. Hehe! (Will be back next weekend) But I promise to definitely finish this story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Beca's POV:-**

I was already standing outside the building of Chloe's apartment by 11.15 sharp. I wasn't the type to be on time but surprisingly, I was early.

I took out my phone from my jeans pocket and texted Chloe upon my arrival.

**Chloe, I'm here. ****-B**

The reply came in an instant.

**You're early! I'm still getting ready. Do you wanna come up? :)**

'Typical women.' I chuckled to myself while shooting her another text message.

**It's ok Chlo-Chlo. Take your time. When ever you're ready, I'll just be here. :) ****-B**

_What the-? Smiley face? _I deleted the smiley emoji and pressed the 'send' button.

**Chlo-chlo? LOL! Ok Jerry :p I'll be ready in 5 :)**

**Jerry? ****-B**

**Tom and Jerry? LOL! **

I smiled to myself. I can really imagine her laughing out loud.

**Why can't I be Tom? ****-B**

**Because you're too tiny to be Tom! ;p I can't be ready in 5 if you keep texting me Beca. "-_-**

I laughed upon receiving the text. I locked my phone and decided to just wait for her. I got pretty nervous. I lighted my cigarette trying to calm myself.

Soon, I saw Chloe walking towards me wearing a tight low cut long sleeves with jeans and a high boots which stopped below her knees. She was looking incredibly stunning.

"Hey Jerry! Sorry, I'm late." She said sweetly.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. "No w-worries, y-you're not late. I'm early." I stuttered.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah!" I cleared my throat. "I'm fantastic."

Chloe giggled. She stood still in front of me as if waiting for something.

"You ready to go?" I asked, looking at Chloe who was still standing put.

"Yeah, but helmet?" She replied, pointing at the spare helmet which was slung behind my back.

I slapped my forehead. I took out the helmet from the sling bag and put it on for Chloe.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I woke up upon the shining bright daylight entering in between my curtains. The first thing that came across my mind was; Aubrey Posen. I unplugged her phone from my charger and realized that it was already noon. I couldn't keep my eyes off her phone wallpaper. _God! She's just so beautiful._

**Greetings from New York! Just to inform that your phone is still safe with me. Have a lovely day, Posen! :) **

Pressing the 'send' button, I smiled to myself. I was really hoping if she would reply soon and unexpectedly, her phone started to buzz.

**1 New Text Message**, written on the screen.

**Hey there! I'm glad you update me with my phone status. :D So you're in NY? -Aubrey P.  
**  
The instant reply from Aubrey made me grinned from ear to ear.

**Yes! I have to run some errands here. So what are doing now?  
**  
**Nothing much. It's Saturday. I guess I'm just gonna laze around in my bed. Lol! What about you? -Aubrey P.**

**Just the same old thing. Settle some stuff then hit the club. I have to say that your wallpaper is really distracting me. Lol!**

**You still checking on my phone? :( -Aubrey P.  
**  
_Oh my God! Sad face? Did I say anything wrong? Shit! Shit! Shitttt!  
_  
**I'm taking good care of it, gorgeous. I have to look at it once a while to make sure it's still in good condition. N that's when your wallpaper became my distraction ;p**

**Nice safe Stacie! Lol! ****-Aubrey P.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chloe POV:-  
**  
I got pretty excited every time I sat on Beca's Ducati. I kept smiling to myself throughout the journey. I directed Beca to my most favourite cafe in LA. _Their burgers are the best!_

We sat in one of the empty booth at the corner of the cafe. The place was surprisingly not too crowded.

"I hope you like burgers." I said.

"My favourite!" She replied, without taking her eyes off of the menu.

"So, any idea when my car will be ready?" I asked, just trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"No idea, but I think it's time for you to change your ride." She chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I said, pretending to look offended.

"I- I don't mean it that way. I mean- it is time for you to change but I- I mean it's up to you- you know. It's just my opinion. But it's still up to you-" She babbled.

"Beca, relax." I chimed in, putting my hand on top of hers. "I'm kidding. It is the right time for me to change my car." I smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
**  
Looking at our hands on the table made me swallowed a lump in my throat. I didn't understand why I felt that way. I always got so nervous around Chloe and I couldn't work my charm at all.

"Thanksgiving's coming. So what are your plans?" Chloe changed the subject.

"My dad and the step-monster are coming over. What about you?"

"Step-monster?" She asked, curiously.

"My stepmom. We had a rocky start, but we're ok now. It's just that I'm so used to calling her step-monster and she's ok with it." I explained, laughing slightly.

"Ahh I see. My parents and my siblings are coming to visit me too. It's like a rotating routine. My parents staying in Florida, my sister Cassie is staying in New York, and my brother Cody staying in Chicago, while I'm here, so last year we had thanksgiving over at Cody's and this year will be my turn to host."

"Wow! That's like totally cool. So I guess next year will be over at your parent's place in Florida?"

Chloe nodded while taking a sip from her drink.

"You know, I never really visited my dad. They always make an effort to come to see me, instead of me going to them. I guess I can't accept the fact when my parent separated and dad got married to the step-mons- I mean Sheila." I frowned, thinking about the memories.

"What about your mom?"

"She died." I answered, flatly.

"Oh Beca, I'm so sorry." She apologized, holding my hand again.

"Nothing to be sorry about. She died about three years ago. A year after we moved here. Bike accident."

"But why do you still-"

"Still riding?" I chuckled. "My mom loved to ride, I enjoy it, so why not? I always thought that if I were to die, I want it to be the same way as my mom."

_Wait! Did I just open that up to Chloe? The one I met for less than 48 hours? I don't even share this story to Luke!  
_  
Chloe stood up and gave me a hug. I froze upon the contact and awkwardly hugged her back. I wasn't use to personal space invasion, but I couldn't deny, I kinda quite enjoyed it.

"You look pretty hot when you ride." She winked.

I swallowed hard. _Why am I feeling this way?!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Five days later, I was hanging out with Stacie at our apartment watching some stupid reality TV show. Stacie had her attention focused on her mobile screen, blushing and giggling to herself. I was about to change the channel when my phone started beeping.

It was a text message from Chloe.

**I'm bored! My friend's having her face 24-7 buried on her phone screen. I think she's seeing someone now. Jealous much! :( What're you doing Jerry? :)  
**  
I got the habit of replying 'masturbating' when ever someone asked me what I was doing. I typed the first few words of 'masturbating' before realizing it was inappropriate. Hence, I deleted it off and went with;

**We're facing the same situation Chlo-Chlo. Jealous? You're beautiful! I doubt you're having problem finding dates. Must be picky huh? :p ****-B  
**  
_Damn it! I just put an emoticon on my text! This is so not me!  
_  
**Just trying to be safe! ;) And why does someone as amazing as you is still single? Too many guys to choose from? :p  
**  
I let out a soft giggle reading the text, earning myself a questioning look from Stacie.

"Who're you texting?" She asked.

"Just a friend." I answered nonchalantly. "Who are you texting?"

"Oh, just a friend." She replied. With that, we both turned our back to each other and continued with whatever we were doing. The TV was long forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

**Who said I'm into guys? -B  
**  
Beca's reply made me almost dropped my phone. _Is she betting on the same team as me?  
_  
**Didn't expect the cute Jerry to be on my team! :p High five!  
**  
Pressing the 'send' button, I closed my eyes tightly hoping I wasn't being too direct.

**I'm not cute. I'm badass! N who said I'm on your team? ;) ****-B  
**  
_This Shorty is really driving me crazy!  
_  
**Oh. Too bad then coz I really like hanging out with the cutie badass Jerry. :( Even thought of asking her out on a date. :p**

_Oh shoot! Did I just send her that? No, no, no! I take it back, I take it back! _

I tried pressing any random buttons on the screen hoping that I could stop sending the text out but unfortunately, it stated; **Message sent!**

I sighed loudly. _Fuck!_

I waited for about ten minutes but no reply from Beca, which made me think that I must have freaked her out. _I'm such an idiot! I don't even know if she's gay or straight! Nice move Chloe. There goes your chance._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
**  
Stacie seemed to be a very nice person. We chatted through text messages for a week. As much as I needed my phone back, half of me didn't want this messaging friendship to end.

**So you'll be back tomorrow? -Aubrey P.  
**  
**Yeah! Wanna fetch me at the airport? ;)**

**To get my phone back? Sure! :p ****-Aubrey P.**

**So you're only texting me because you wanted your phone back? Ouch! You hurt me Posen. :'(**

I knew Stacie was kidding. She joked a lot and I got comfortable chatting with her. _She's just so different! A good kind of different._ I couldn't deny that I got pretty excited every time she texted me.

**Hey I'm not that mean. Of cause I'll get my phone back after I feed you. My treat? :) -Aubrey P.  
**  
**I will never say no to free food! Plus beautiful women like you feeding me? Wow! ;) But I can only pass your phone back if you take me out on a date. So is the dinner a date? :p**

**Smooth Stacie, but I have a boyfriend and I'm straight. ****-Aubrey P.**

_It's true though, I'm straight!_ But I lied about having a boyfriend. I stopped dating ever since I became a lawyer, which was about a year ago. I was too busy and I guess I was being too independent for any guy's liking.

**I'm straight too... Till I know you. :p You can never find out how far you'll like it till you really try it, Posen. So tomorrow? Dinner date? Yes? Set! :)**

**Whoa! Slow down tiger! I didn't say it's a yes but I'll think about it. ;) ****-Aubrey P.**

"What time will Amy be here?" Chloe asked, but I wasn't really listening.

"Aubrey Ragsdale Posen! I'm talking to you!" She shouted.

"Huh? What?"

"God! What is wrong with you? Who are you texting? Are you seeing someone?" Chloe questioned, eyes fixed on me.

_Should I tell Chloe? This is madness! I don't know anything about Stacie. I don't even know her last name or how she looks like. The most important thing, I don't understand my feelings. Am I even gay? I never been with any women all my life.  
_  
"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted again, snapping me from my trance.

"Sorry Chlo, I'm just thinking about work stuff." I lied.

I knew Chloe suspected something but thank goodness she let it slide this time as her phone was beeping with text messages, but I couldn't guarantee about the next time.

"What time will Amy be here?" She sighed.

Amy, or Patricia Posen, also known as Fat Amy, my one and only no-rule-sister had decided to join us really early for thanksgiving, which was in a few days time. I wasn't really closed to her since young, as she was taken cared by our mom all the way in Australia. Hence, Fat Amy's accent was thick with Australian slang. We only met about twice a year. Our parent separated when I was six and Amy was four.

"Any minute I think. I'm so not looking forward to be spending time with her. Sometimes I wonder how that fatty bitch can even be my blood sister." It came out more to like a statement rather than a question.

"That beautiful, Adele look alike, whom you just called a fatty bitch, is still your sister, Bree. Quit being mean to her. Honestly, I really enjoy myself every time she's with us. She's so funny." Chloe admitted.

"She's annoying!"

The door bell rang as soon as I finished shouting my sentence.

"Speak of the devil." I continued, while Chloe excitedly jumped off from the couch to greet the guest, my annoying sister to be exact.

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 3! Actually I really like the set of different POVs. It's like I'm telling a few stories at once. I just hope that you guys didn't get so confuse with it. Chloe and Beca are slowly showing their true feelings but what about Aubrey and Stacie? Oh and Fat Amy will appear on the next chapter onwards. Will she be any help? So, tell me, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**TwinD2: **Thanks dude! I love it too.. Let's see where my imagination will lead this story to.. ;)

**RubyD97: **I'm flattered! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter.. :)

**Donkey: **Hey my fav reviewer! Hehe :p I'm really glad to hear from you again. Hmm, I'll see what I can do.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
**Stacie's POV:-  
**  
As much as I enjoyed texting with Aubrey, I knew I had to return her phone sooner or later. We decided to meet at an Italian restaurant down town at 8pm.

I was really excited to meet the stunningly beautiful, Aubrey Posen. I had my colleague, Jessica to cover my shift on that night.

I put on my sexiest dress for the date. _At least, I think it was a date. _If dress could kill, I knew I would be killing a lot of eyes on me. I was doing my make up when I received a text from the one and only, Aubrey.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
**  
"Look, I know you hate me, but I really need your help." I said to my sister who was busy playing Resident Evil on Chloe's PS3.

"Die motherfucker!" She yelled.

"Amy!"

"Aubrey, I'm busy! Get Ginger to help you." She uttered, without taking her attention off from the TV screen.

"Chloe's out to the convenient store. Besides, she can never know about this, at least not yet. Please Amy. I promise, I'll do what ever you want me to do."

Amy put the game on pause, to turn and look at me. "Anything?" She smirked.

_I hate it every time she gave me that evil smirky face! _The kind of face, where she would squeeze me tills the very last drop of my blood, out of me_._

"Anything, LEGAL!" I spoke, emphasizing on the word 'legal.'

"You owe me, Blondie!"

"Don't call me that! How many times must I-"

"You need my help or not?" She cut me, still putting on that annoying smirk.

I sighed in defeat but slowly nodded my head. _I told you my sister is annoying!_

I took my phone and texted Stacie; **Hey Stace. I'm really sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I just got a call from my boss and I have a last minute urgent meeting to attend. I'm really sorry. But my sister's coming over to get my phone and also she's having my credit card with her. So don't hesitate to put the bill on it. I promise I'll make it up to you :( -Aubrey P.  
**  
I asked Amy to meet Stacie instead. _I know, what the hell was I thinking, right? I'm just too chicken shit to meet the women I think I'm crushing on._ I hope our friendly text chatting would continue even after I got my phone back.

It took Stacie about fifteen minutes to reply.

**I'm sad :'( I've put on my best dress. But it's ok Posen. You owe me two dates now. :)  
**  
I smiled at the text. Thanking who ever responsible for Stacie not being mad at me.

**I'm really sorry Stacie. Save my number ok and we'll keep in touch. Yes I owe you 2 dates now. I'll think of something to make it up to you. -Aubrey P.**

_Did I just agree on going for two dates with her?_

**A kiss would be better ;)  
**  
I swallowed hard reading that text. _Damn Stacie! For the love of God, I'm straight! …Am I?  
_  
Amy was about to leave the house when I stopped her, "Whatever you do. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT EMBARRASS ME!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Fat Amy replied, saluting me.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
**  
I was quite disappointed knowing that Aubrey couldn't make it. Meeting her sister would never be the same as meeting her personally. Be it if they're twins but it would still not be the same.

I came in to the restaurant searching for Aubrey's look alike. _Most sisters look alike right? Aren't they?  
_  
"Good evening ma'am. Any reservation?" A good looking waiter greeted me.

"Yeah. I have a reservation, for Miss Posen."

"Right this way ma'am." He ushered me, after going through a set of name list.

I took off my trench coat, hanging it on my arm before following the waiter.

I spotted a big sized blonde sitting at the corner and another petite blonde sitting at the other table beside her, both alone. The waiter stopped in between them. Assuming Aubrey and her sister looked alike, I went straight to the petite blonde, "You must be Amy, Aubrey's sister."

She looked puzzled and that was when the big blonde uttered loudly, "Oi! I'm here!"

_I didn't expect Aubrey's sister to look so… Different? Okay, huge different!  
_  
"You must be Stacie. Sorry I don't really do a lot of blind dates. Should we shake hands, hugs or?" She was too loud and we kinda caught the rest of the patrons' attention.

I laughed at her antic and went for a hand shake. "Hi Amy, it's really nice to meet you."

"I'm Fat Amy."

"You called yourself, Fat Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." She replied, nonchalantly.

"Interesting." I whispered. I was kinda speechless. Amy or Fat Amy was totally different from what I expected. I thought they were at least step sisters, but surprisingly, they were real sisters. I couldn't deny that I actually enjoyed Amy's company. She was so funny, and I spent the whole night laughing my ass off on all her hilarious jokes.

"I hope you're not taking Aubrey's diet advice, but even if you do, I'll be more than happy to finish all of this." She said, gesturing to our table which was now full with food that was ordered by her, even before I got there.

"Not really. I love food!" I answered, happily.

"Thank God! Once, she put me down on cardio and, I think I lost 1 pound in like every minute." She uttered, while helping herself with the food.

_So now I know how Aubrey maintains her well toned physique. _

"Are you guys from Australia?" I questioned, as I was wondering about the thick Australian accent Amy had.

"Not really. Mom was from Australia and daddy was from here, so when they got separated, mom went back to Australia and she took me along, while Aubrey with daddy. We moved to San Diego a couple of months back so I'm here to have some bonding time with my sister."

_Aubrey would be so fucking hot in her Australian slang!_

"So, you and my sister are like, dating now?" Fat Amy asked.

"I wish, but I don't think your sister like me that way, you know, she have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who is she dating? A devil from hell? No, actually that's her." Fat Amy snorted.

_Does that mean Aubrey lied? _

"I don't know. That was what she told me." I shrugged.

"Wait, you guys have never met each other, right?"

"I kinda saw her once, but it wasn't really an eye to eye thing, you know. But I saw her pictures. God! She's so beautiful." I admitted.

"Trust me, there're all Photoshop." She replied, while still munching on her food.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I was shocked to see the text message from Chloe. I read it over and over again, unsure of what I'd seen;

**Oh. Too bad then coz I really like hanging out with the cutie badass Jerry. :( Even thought of asking her out on a date. :p**

_Is Chloe feeling the same thing as I am? God! Stop it Beca! Badasses don't do this kind of shit. We fuck hard, and then we fuck off! _

I didn't know how to react on that. Obviously Chloe was flirting with me, and I think I really like her.

I kept typing out something and ended up deleting it. I really wanted to go on a date with her, but I have a reputation to uphold. _I just don't like to be tied down okay._

XXXXXXXXX

I started my shift as usual when, Denise, another bartender on shift nudged me. "You okay there B? You're kinda not being yourself tonight."

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for asking dude!" I answered, flatly.

_The truth is, I'm not good! I kept thinking about Chloe!_

"You know I'm all ears if you need me." Denise continued, while mixing some drinks together.

I couldn't keep my mind off of Chloe. She was every where. I kept thinking about the text that I ignored earlier. I couldn't help but feeling guilty for ignoring her.

"Two Slippery Nipple please." Said a tall, beautiful lady with dark hair.

'Fuck it! Time to forget about Chloe.' I encouraged myself, as soon as I got my eyes locked on that tall brunette.

I prepared her order and passed it to her. "You look very familiar. Do I know you?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She answered, slightly shouting upon the loud music.

"Let me tell you what, why don't you pass me your number, so I can call you once I remember something."

She smiled sweetly and shook her head, "Very smooth." She said, sliding some folded bills on the counter top and walked away, taking the drinks with her.

"Not in luck?" Luke asked from behind me.

I shrugged and playfully pouted at him.

"That's Megan. I've tried, trust me, not that easy." He continued.

I saw Megan (imagining Megan Fox) walking out of the bar and I decided to chase after her.

"I'll be back." I said, and dashed out quickly.

I scanned the alley and saw Megan fetching a pack of cigarette out from a car. I lighted my own cigarette while approaching her.

"Megan, right?" I asked, blowing the smoke out from my mouth.

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you, you looked familiar." I shrugged, while taking another puff.

She put her cigarette in her mouth and I automatically offered her a lighted lighter in hand.

"Thanks. Do I know you?" She asked, after taking the first puff from her cigarette.

_Damn! She's seductively hot!_

I shook my head. "They called me B here."

"Well, hi B. Obviously you know my name." She chuckled. "So what's up B?"

"If I have a dick, then it would already be standing up from the moment I saw you." I replied, nonchalantly. Realizing it was kinda rude, I added quickly, "It's another way of saying you're looking pretty hot."

"Straight to the point, I like it." She snickered.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:- **

I didn't want to keep wondering about Beca. I decided to make myself busy, going for a run even after 5 minutes of getting home from the convenient store. It had been hours after that text I sent to her but still, Beca was yet to reply. I started to get so worried. I knew I blew things up between us. Beca must be straight, and I must have freaked her out. I kept cursing myself internally for being too straight forward.

I saw Aubrey walking back and forth when I got home. Knowing Aubrey for too damn long, I knew there must be something not right with her.

"Hey Bree? Are you okay?" I asked, kicking my shoes off by the side of the door.

"I'm good!"

She looked as if she was gonna puke any moment.

"Come on, Bree. You know I will find out sooner or later. So, spill!" I narrowed my eyes at her, pretending to be firm.

Aubrey sighed, "Remember that girl, who found my phone?"

"That Marcie girl?"

"Her name is Stacie, Chlo." She corrected me, instantly. "We've been texting each other back and forth for a week now. It's weird but I think I kinda like her." She mumbled upon her last sentence.

"You're betting on my team now?" I chuckled. Aubrey didn't answer me but glaring at me instead. _Okay, not the right time to joke with her._

I always thought Aubrey was straight as a pole.

"You know I will never judge you, Bree. Love is just love. Gay or straight are just labels." I continued, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know what I'm feeling now, Chlo. I'm scared. She's been flirting with me and I think I did too, but I told her that I got a boyfriend and I'm straight. Am I?"

"Is either you are confused or you're just bi-curious. Don't rush things, Bree." I said, remembering the fucked up things I did to Beca till I scare her away.

Aubrey embraced me in a tight hug as I rubbed small circles on her back.

"You know, I'm supposed to meet her to get my phone back, but I got really nervous and sent Amy to get that for me instead." She mumbled in the crook of my sweaty neck.

"You did what?!"

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

After my shift, I followed Megan to her place. Luke was kinda jealous at me as I managed to get an invitation from Megan.

As soon as I closed the door to her apartment, which was surprisingly empty, we had our lips intact to each other while we hurriedly took off our jackets. Megan was way taller than me and I had to crane my neck in order to kiss her. We dropped to the couch on the living room with Megan on top of me.

We got so lost in our little make out session. Hands were roaming dangerously close to the sensitive areas. Megan was undoing my belt. I got so turned on by the silky red hair that kept falling, hitting my face delicately. _Wait, what? Megan doesn't have a red hair!_

I snapped from my own trance, realizing that I was actually with a brunette. I couldn't help but feeling guilty. It was as if I was cheating on Chloe. _What the hell is happening to me?_

I slightly pushed Megan off of me, apologizing to her for not being able to continue. She was shocked by my action.

"Are you kidding me?" She uttered, quite harshly.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I- I-"

"Am I not good enough for you? I heard about you a lot, B. What? You think I'm just gonna bring any strangers home?"

"No, no! It's not you. It's just me. You're perfect, Megan. You're beautiful. It's just- I- I can't take my mind off of someone, and I don't wanna fuck you while I'm fantasizing someone else. That's just not right."

Megan went speechless. She sat next to me leaving a comfortable gap in between us and sighed loudly.

"You know, there's just something about you that makes every women wanna be with you, even knowing that you're such an asshole." She chuckled, nudging me by my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Megan. I just don't feel right, and I don't wanna take advantage of the situation. You don't deserve this."

"She must be a lucky girl."

I shrugged, not knowing anything else to say.

"Do you at least want some drinks?" She offered, breaking the awkward silence between us.

She stood up, re-adjusting her clothes properly and went to get two bottles of beers.

She passed me a bottle after opening it for me and settled down with her own bottle of beer. We sat down next to each other feeling freaking awkward.

"Alright, this is weird." She spoke, eyes scanning around her living room, while I had my focus glued at the beer bottle in hand.

"Just think that… I got my period?" I said, and Megan laughed. "What? I'm trying to make this less awkward." I continued.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 4 everybody! I was actually imagining Megan to be Megan Fox. Don't ask me why, I think she just suit the character. Well, Chloe is now being kinda paranoid, while Beca is feeling guilty, and Aubrey being confused of her feelings. What about Stacie? Will she get attracted to Aubrey's sister instead? Hmmm… *massaging my imaginary beard* Let see where this story leads. Hehe! So, tell me, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf / Monkeyfuncky / Guest (c3) : **Thank you so so much! I really hope you like this chapter. :)

**Roses and Poison Ivy: **Wow! Your review really makes me feel like this story is kinda special. :p Thank you! Really glad you like it :)

**RadforR: **Yeah! High-five! I really enjoy writing the different POVs. So there you go... Fat Amy! ;)

**Donkey: **Aww... *blush2* Isn't it too early to say that (it's only chapter 3)? But seriously, thanks, I'm really contented! I'll try my best to maintain/improve on my writing. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Aubrey's POV:-**

It was almost 3 in the morning and still no news from Fat Amy and Stacie. I hated myself for having no guts to meet Stacie.

Chloe had gone to bed and I couldn't shut my eyes. I wasn't the type to sleep late. I heard a small cracking sound from the living room. Assuming that Fat Amy just gotten home, I jumped out of my bed and swung my room door opened, revealing Fat Amy tip-toeing to the guestroom.

"What took you so long?" I slightly yelled.

"Sorry, mom. We kinda lost track of time." She answered, handing me back my I-Phone which I quickly looked through it. _Thank God! Everything is still good!_

"Why are you tip-toeing? This is not a walk of shame, right?" I asked curiously, while Fat Amy gave me an innocent look.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I knew it was already late but I couldn't sleep at all. I was lying on my bed for hours, but I couldn't shut my eyes. I kept thinking about the text I sent to Beca. I felt shitty!

I heard Aubrey and Fat Amy talking in the living room but I was so not in the mood to join them. Out of the blue, my phone went off. I was shocked to see that Beca was calling me.

"Hello? Beca?" I said, as soon as I pressed the answer button.

"Hey Chlo-Chlo. Are you asleep?" She asked. She sounded nervous.

"Not really. Are you okay, Beca?"

"Yeah, yeah! I am. I'm sorry to call you at this hour but I kinda just finished my shift and I was actually- erm- hey, are you home now?"

"Yeah. Beca are you really okay? You're scaring me."

"I'm okay. No, I think I'm not really okay. Ermm- will it be okay if you come downstairs for a minute? Okay? Okay, I'm saying like a lot of 'okay' now." She babbled.

I can imagine her actually rubbing the back of her neck while rocking her feet. I noticed it was just a habit of hers every time she got nervous.

"You're here?" I asked, while looking through the window. I was surprised to see Beca standing beside her Ducati, having her mobile to her ear while looking back at me.

"I guess you've got your answer."

"I'll be there in two." I told her before hanging up the phone. I fixed my hair quickly with my fingers and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked, as soon as she saw me bursting out from my room door.

"I won't be long. Don't lock the door!" That was all I managed to tell her, while Fat Amy stared at me with her mouth hung opened.

I ran down the stairs and out of my apartment building, only to be met with Beca's dark blue eyes staring back at me. I took one deep breath, while making my way closer to her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

Beca didn't say anything. She was just staring at me and that was when I realized, I was only in my oversized buttoned down men's shirt without any make up on. 'Oh shoot! This is so cold! Beca must really hate me now. I'm looking so eww!' I thought to myself._ But come on, it was late and I was already in bed!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The moment when my eyes met with Chloe's crystal blue eyes, I got frozen. My mind went absolutely zero. I didn't know how stunning she could be even with no make up on. _Is that even possible? _Her toned legs were amazing. _In fact, everything about Chloe Beale is amazing._

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, holding me by my forearm.

_Thank God, my jacket's off!_

I felt a tingling sensation by the contact of Chloe's cold hand. I froze still, looking at her hand, still holding on to my forearm.

"Beca?" She called me, bringing me back to earth.

I took a really deep breath and cleared my throat. "Chloe, I'm sorry that I think I kinda act like a stalker now. I just wanna tell you straight. I know we just met, but I think you're the most amazing person I've ever known all my life. I don't know about you, but I felt something every time we were together. It's weird, but I realized that I'm so much happier when I'm with you." I admitted looking deep in to her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Chloe smiled, encouraging me to continue.

"I never felt this way before and I'm scared, but after what happened to me tonight, I think I'm 101% sure that, I really like you, Chlo-Chlo." I continued, not having the guts to look at her this time.

Chloe didn't say anything. She stood there, eyes still fixed on me. I looked up to find any positive or negative signals, but I found nothing.

"Please say something." I uttered, nervously.

Chloe effortlessly took my both hands into hers, "I'm 102% sure that, I like you too, Jerry." She said, and with that, our smiles widen and we both leaned in.

It was a long peck, but I saw fireworks in the air, with Chloe's face on it. I felt the whole zoo went wild in my stomach. My knees felt weak. My eyelids went heavy. It felt so perfect. My first kiss with the amazing Chloe Beale was freaking perfect.

We broke apart both smiling like a retard, with Chloe still holding on to my both hands.

"Is that a note?" Chloe asked all of a sudden, looking at the palm of my hands, which was smeared with writings.

I quickly pulled my hands away from her and stuck it in my jeans back pockets while I shrugged, "I'm not really good with words, so I wrote it down to make sure I didn't forget anything." I blushed.

"You're so adorable!" She giggled, embracing me tight.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" She answered, reluctantly letting go of me.

"W-will you go out with me?" I asked, holding a brand new Arai Rebel helmet in hand, as if I was proposing to her. I actually bought that helmet for Stacie couple of days back. _Its ok, I think Stacie can wait._

"A helmet?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you a ring but I think it's too early for that."

She chuckled at my words. "Of cause I would love to. I thought I did mention it in a text?" She winked.

I rubbed the back of my neck again, didn't know how to respond to the part where I ignored her text.

"What happened to you tonight?"

"Huh?"

"You said something happened before you got here. What happened?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." I answered, not wanting to ruin the moment by telling her about Megan. I pulled Chloe closer for another lips locking moment. _With tongue this time!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

"Oh my God! They're so cute!" Fat Amy squealed, upon looking at the couple kissing from our balcony.

"Shut up! They're gonna hear us!"

_Who is that girl having her lips attached to Chloe's? No wonder Chloe looks happy lately. It's not that she's not happy, but she was extra cheerful lately._

Fat Amy's cell-phone went off, shocking the both of us who were still busy staring at the kissing couple.

Fat Amy took her phone quickly and scanned the message, she let out a soft giggle, making me wondered who texted her at this late hour, knowing she didn't have any friends in LA.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Oh it's Conrad."

"Who's Conrad?"

"Stacie. Durh!" She deadpanned, walking towards the guestroom.

_Stacie is texting Amy now? How does Amy know Stacie's last name and not me? Just great! Serve me right for not having the balls to meet Stacie! _

Chloe came in smiling, like a girl on Christmas morning, holding a huge head in hand.

"Who was that?" I asked, as soon as Chloe closed the main door behind her.

Chloe didn't say anything but she squealed in delight, embracing me in a bone crushing hug.

"What was that about?" I asked again.

"I think I just got "engaged."" Chloe replied, doing the inverted comas on air.

I pulled Chloe hands and started looking at her fingers. "Where's the ring?"

"She gave me that instead of a ring." She answered, pointing at the huge head on the table.

"She replaced it with a head? And how come I didn't know anything about this girl?"

Chloe was about to answer but Fat Amy came out of the room. "Ginger! Oh my God! She. Is. So. Hot! A little tiny, but hot! And don't let me start about that freaking awesome bike."

"Awesome bike? Stop encouraging her, Amy! Riding is dangerous!" I stated, firmly.

"Sorry mom." Fat Amy whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Aubrey, relax, she's the safest rider you'll ever met. She's the one sending me everywhere, while my car is still in the workshop. I really like her, Bree." Chloe pouted.

_Oh not that pout again! _Chloe always knew that she could get away with anything by doing that pouty look.

"Since when you got attracted with women on trashy bike?"

"It's a Ducati!" Chloe and Fat Amy harmonized, harshly.

I let out a loud sigh, holding my hands up, "I rest my case." I said, walking away to my room.

I heard Chloe and Fat Amy talking in the living room. Chloe seemed to be really excited telling Amy the details. Fat Amy seemed to understand the whole thing, unlike me. _I'm worried about Chloe. She's just so sensitive._

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I stirred up upon a buzzing noise from my phone. It was a text message from Beca.

**Good afternoon beautiful! It's already 2pm. Are you awake now? -B**

I smiled at the name she called me, Beca is totally a closet romantic.

**Good afternoon Jerry. :) Yeah I just woke up. Before you asked, I'm totally a morning person but apparently, I had to meet someone at almost 4 in the morning. :p**

**Don't worry, Red. I don't judge. ;) CR just texted me saying that your car is almost ready, so do you wanna drop by before we go for our date tonight? -B**

I was happy to hear that my car was almost ready but that also means Beca wouldn't be sending me off anymore, and I suddenly felt upset about it.

**That's great! But I was about to get comfy on your cool bike. :(**

_That's not far from the truth! _

**Then I would be happy to keep sending you everywhere you wanna go. :) -B**

**It's ok babe. I really don't wanna be such a bother to you. **

_Fuck! Why do I have to keep spoiling everything! She just asked me out on a date and I'm already calling her babe? No, no, no! Please don't send, please don't send!_

…And again, it was too late. **Message sent!**

The reply came in an instant;

**Are you kidding me? You're not a bother at all. Oh will you do me a favour? -B**

My heartbeat went three times faster. _What kind of favour is she asking for?_

**Sure. What is it?**

**Keep calling me babe. I like it! :p -B**

I laughed upon reading her text. _I was really glad she likes it!_

**You are cheesy Mitchell! :D So what should I wear for the date tonight? :/**

**Anything you're comfortable with? You'll look great even in a garbage bag. So don't worry about it! :) -B**

Beca was being extremely sweet. I kept blushing with all her compliments.

**Then a garbage bag it is! :p See you later babe :)**

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Fat Amy and Aubrey might be sisters, but they're two whole different people. Through the text messages we sent to each other, Aubrey was more formal and Fat Amy was totally the crazy one. I really enjoyed myself chatting and hanging out with Fat Amy. _She's so much fun to be around with. _

I was still texting Fat Amy when all of a sudden I smelt a very strong smell coming from Beca's room.

"Are you wearing perfume?" I asked, startling Beca who seemed busy checking on herself.

"What the fuck? Dude! Get out!"

Ignoring Beca's order, I threw myself on her bed while my eyes scanning on her up and down. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going out."

"On a date?"

"Dude! Badass doesn't do dates! We-"

"Fuck hard and fuck off! I know, I know." I cut her, already knowing what she was about to say.

Beca was trying on the leather jacket that she always wore but looking at her choosing between the black and the brown one, I voiced out, "The brown one."

"Thanks." She said, overlapping the red shirt she was wearing.

"Not on a date? Who are you kidding, midget?"

"What makes you think that I'm going on a date?" She turned around facing me.

"One; you're riding, and you seldom put on perfumes coz you always said the smell would be gone once you reached your destination. Two; you never had any problem choosing your jackets, and three; I'm horny not stupid." I deadpanned.

Beca dropped herself beside me sighing.

"I don't know, Stace. I really like her." She admitted.

"Aww, my little midget's growing up." I said dramatically, putting my hand on my chest.

"Growing up huh? Do I look taller?"

"Dream on!"

She laughed, shoving me lightly.

"Who is she? She seems special to you." I spoke.

"Remember the girl whose car broke down? Her name is Chloe."

I could see Beca's face lit up, on mentioning Chloe's name.

"The girl by the side of the road! Whatever you do, please do send her for check ups before you two decided to get married okay." I joked and again, Beca shoved me playfully.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 5 everyone! Firstly, I'm so sorry for the late update. Life without internet suck! I guess that explains everything :( Well, Beca and Chloe had decided to go for a date. Aubrey seemed to be jealous of Fat Amy's and Stacie's immediate closeness. Will Aubrey manage to get her shit together? Let's see where this story is going. :p So, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Donkey: **Hey don't say you're sorry, I'm actually kinda glad with a lil pressure coz it somehow help me to improve myself :) N really thank you so much for all the kind words. You really keep me burning! :)

**Guest (c4): **Aww... No worries! At least you commented on chap 4 and I'm more than happy! :) Thank you!

**Guest (c4): **Glad you find it funny too coz I could really imagine how Beca saying it and I was actually smiling while writing that. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I heard Chloe and Fat Amy laughing at something from Chloe's room, as soon as I came back from the gym. Their laughter was getting louder so I decided to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going-" I stopped as soon as I saw Chloe in a sexy red dress still ransacking her wardrobe, while Fat Amy sitting on the edge of her bed, all dressed up.

"Hey Bree. Amy's helping me on what to wear for my date tonight." Chloe replied cheerfully. "Trench coat or leather jacket?" She gestured to Fat Amy who pointed at the trench coat.

"You have a date? Tonight? How come I didn't know about it?" I asked in surprise. _Actually, I felt slightly disappointed. Chloe's my best-friend._

"You didn't wanna hear about it yesterday. The "engagement head" I was saying about, was her asking me out on a date." Chloe explained.

"Yeah Blondie! You didn't wanna hear about it. Beca is just so cool!" Fat Amy chimed in, smiling widely to Chloe.

"Who the hell is Beca?" I shoot.

"My date, Bree." Chloe answered, flatly.

I felt like I didn't belong there anymore. I felt like an outcast, unwanted in the room. It seemed like Fat Amy was replacing me. _Did I just say that? God! Stop being so insecure, Posen! _

I sat next to Fat Amy on Chloe's bed watching Chloe trying on a few more dresses.

"Yo Ginger! She's riding isn't she? I think you should put on your skinny jeans. Easier! Better!" Fat Amy suggested.

"You're not going out with that hobbit on the bike, aren't you?" I spoke.

"Her name is Beca, Bree. And yes! I'm going out with her. I like her okay." Chloe replied, annoyance was cleared in her voice.

Chloe put on her tightest black skinny jeans with a pink tank-top and overlapped it with her brown leather jacket. _She looks great._

"Are you serious, Chloe? Are you even aware that riding is fucking dangerous and that how many people got killed every year? Just because you thought you like that person doesn't mean you have to join them in risking your life! God! Why are you being so stupid?!" I snapped. I couldn't take it any longer.

Chloe was about to snap back at me, but was cut off by Fat Amy's loud 'I'm sexy and I know it' ringtone. "Hey, Conrad! Yeah, yeah I'll be down in a minute."

_Conrad? As in Stacie? Amy is dating Stacie now?! Just great! What the fuck is happening?!_

"Sorry guys, I gotta run, just don't kill each other okay? By the way you look great Ginger. Beca will be drooling!" She winked and headed for the door.

Chloe stood still, staring at me, while I sternly stared back at her. It was intense. We were like ready to jump and pull each others' hair any minute.

"She's not right for you, Chloe!" I raised my voice.

"And why is that so? You don't even know her, Bree!"

"Think rational, Chloe! If she really cares about you, she won't be riding and put your life on risk!"

"God! What is your problem?!"

"If you could please get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat! For once, use your stupid brain!" I snapped, again. I knew I went overboard when I saw Chloe's face slightly dropped. I offended her.

"You know what, Aubrey? I rather be stupid and risk my life, rather than asking myself, 'what if?'" Chloe said firmly, leaving me alone in her room.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Knowing that Fat Amy didn't have a lot of friends in LA, I decided to hangout with her before my shift. _But first, I need to go fetch my baby._ I waited for her at the address she gave me, hoping that I could actually bumped into Aubrey but still, no luck.

Fat Amy was looking great that night. She was wearing a simple blue long sleeve with a black scarf wrapped around her neck and denim jeans. "Hey Amy! You look great!" I greeted Fat Amy, as soon as she stood in front of me.

"I look fat!" She chuckled.

"You look amazing!" I said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Thanks. You look good too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't drive."

"Oh ok. I'll just go and borrow my sister's car then." Fat Amy answered nonchalantly, turning to walk away.

"But I hope you like riding." I quickly added.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" She squealed in delight.

"We need to go and fetch my ride though."

"As long as it's a cool ride, I'll even go Sahara desert with you, Conrad."

I laughed at her antic. I took Fat Amy by cab to CR's workshop as my brand new KTM Duke was ready for me to bring home.

"CR darling!" I shouted as soon as I arrived.

"My baby Stacie!" She mocked me. "You just missed B and her girlfriend."

We hugged each other before introducing both Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy to each other. "They're not an item yet. Is she pretty?" I asked, curiously.

"They seemed like to me, and she's gorgeous!"

_Not as gorgeous as Aubrey I assumed._

Cynthia Rose took us to my new ride and I couldn't stop myself from touching and admiring it as Fat Amy watched in awe. "Here's your brand new baby. I've test ride it. Everything is good to go!" She gestured to me.

"Thanks CR! At last, I own it." I said, actually shedding some tears of joy. I had been dreaming of owning KTM Duke since forever. "We should totally go for a ride sometime. I'll ask B to organize yeah?"

"Sure thing! We should totally go for a long ride. Are you into motorcycles, Amy?" Cynthia Rose asked Fat Amy.

"Yeah, back in Tasmania I rode a Piaggio 3 Wheels scooter. Still not good with 2 wheels." Fat Amy deadpanned, earning giggles from me and Cynthia Rose.

I signed some documents and Cynthia passed me my two free helmets upon purchasing that bike.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

As soon as I laid my eyes on Chloe, I felt something wasn't going right. Yes, she looked stunning as always, but there was just something in her eyes that showed some sadness in her.

"Hey, beautiful." I greeted and Chloe quickly embraced me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just had some argument with my best-friend." She answered, not looking at me in the eye. I knew she was feeling down. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I don't want it to ruin our first date." She smiled. I was reluctant to let it slide but I didn't want Chloe to think that I was being nosey. Hence, I just dropped the topic.

"We'll talk about it when ever you're ready okay." I said, holding her by her waist while Chloe nodded understandingly.

"Oh shoot! I forgot something!" I slightly shouted.

"What?"

I kissed Chloe on her lips. She was surprised by my action but smiled shyly.

"I forgot to do that." I continued, helping her with her helmet while Chloe giggled softly. _Oh my God! I'm so cheesy!_

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked once her giggle subsided.

"Well, it's a surprise."

I brought Chloe to my apartment's rooftop where I had set up the area to a fine, romantic candlelight dinner spot, under the moon light. _Pretty cool isn't it? _

Chloe's reaction was priceless. I pulled a chair for her and she sat down having difficulties to believe her eyes.

"You did all of this?" She asked.

I nodded in response.

"Impressive. Must have had done it before?"

I couldn't figured if her question was supposed to be a sarcasm or otherwise.

"In all honesty, nope. I don't really spend much time impressing girls on the rooftop of my apartment building, Chloe." I chuckled, pouring some wine in to the glass.

I took the lit off of Chloe's and my plate revealing a delicious grilled chicken with some potato salad and a small portion of fried rice as the side dish.

"Wow! This looks yummy. You cook this?" She asked, looking impressed.

I nodded my head again, bringing up the glass of wine. "To our first date, and more to come." I said while Chloe cling her glass to mine.

Chloe took the first bite of her grilled chicken and unexpectedly, she grimaced. "This- this is- err- g-good." She complimented, taking a sip of her wine again.

I smiled in delight. I was contented that Chloe loved my cooking. I was kinda proud of myself. I took my first bite, and automatically turned to the side and spit it out. "What the-" I shouted lightly and Chloe giggled at my antic. _Way to ruin the night Beca!_

"I'm really sorry, Chloe. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You put a lot of effort into it. I don't have the heart to say it to you."

_This is embarrassing! I'm a good cook but why must it end up this way? On my fucking first date with Chloe! Stupid chicken! I must have put the salt twice. Blame it on Chloe for always invading my mind._

Chloe took a bite on the potato salad and the fried rice. "Now, this is really good."

"Before we both ends up with a severe high blood pressure, let's not eat this shit." I suggested.

Chloe smiled, I knew she was controlling her laughter as I was red in embarrassment.

"What're we gonna do now?" She asked.

"Take-outs?"

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I couldn't keep my mind off of anything. The overwhelming feeling of anger in me really had me boiling up. The thought of Fat Amy ruining my life with the girl I was crushing hard on, and stealing away my best-friend for life, really had me going insane. The hatred in me was growing wild. I couldn't stop myself from cursing.

I was left alone in the apartment. I drank almost the whole bottle of wine. I was getting drunk but still, I couldn't stop thinking. I heard giggling from behind the main door. I run and pressed my right ear against it to listen to whoever was talking and it wasn't a surprise to hear Chloe's voice and someone else, who I assumed to be that little hobbit.

I heard Chloe inserting her key to the key hole and I made the run to the couch again, pretending I was doing nothing. Chloe entered the house and sighed right after she saw me sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything but went straight to her room, ignoring my existence. _I really hate it when ever we fight._

A few minutes later, Fat Amy came home. "Hey, you're not sleeping yet?" She asked.

I didn't answer. Fat Amy walked over and dropped herself opposite of me. "Look, Aubrey. I might be the least you wanna talk to now but, I'm still your sister. I think you were being quite harsh with Ginger earlier. She really likes that girl."

I glared at her.

"I know you care, but Ginger is big enough to take care of herself." She continued.

_Seriously? Who the fuck she think she is to be having this conversation with me?!_

I didn't say a word but I was still glaring at her as if I could eat her up.

"Stop being like daddy, Bree."

As soon as she mentioned the word 'daddy', I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop being like mommy, stealing everyone's happiness."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stop pretending that you care Amy, when all you really care about is yourself!" I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You pretend to be on Chloe's side so you could steal her away from me, just like how you stole Stacie from me! The truth is you're just jealous of me!"

"What? No! This is the thing about you! You always thought you knew everything when the truth is, you know nothing!" Fat Amy defended.

"I know you, Amy. You're here to ruin my perfect life! Just admit it! Oh and congrats, Chloe hates me now!"

"Aubrey, if you think that your life is perfect, then why are you so upset now? Will you please stop being so insecure?"

I stood up taking a deep breath, "I am always our daddy's girl. If at first you don't succeed, then pack your bags-"

"If at first you don't succeed, you get up and try again, not pack your bags, you dumb-arse!" Fat Amy stated harshly, not allowing me to finish my sentence.

She was about to step in to the guestroom when she paused and turned around, "Oh by the way, I'm totally not into girls. Conrad has been asking a lot of things about you. She really likes you, you know. Is either you keep your shit together and kick your ego aside, or lose the girl who might be the love of your life."

I was shocked to hear that from Fat Amy._ Stacie have been asking about me? For real? What the hell is happening? _

Chloe's door cracked a little and Chloe came out of her room. I turned my head to see Chloe walking towards me awkwardly. "I can never hate you Aubrey, you're always my best-friend, but sometimes you're just too controlling."

"I care for you, Chloe!"

"I know, Bree, and I'm so grateful for that, but sometimes you're being too overprotective and Bree, you're not always right, you know." Chloe uttered, with eyes full of tears.

I dropped myself again on the couch. I didn't know what was happening. _Am I really being so insecure? _

"Nobody can ever replace you, Bree. Not even Fat Amy. If you could just try and see things from different views, and let loose a little bit, you're such a great person, Aubrey." Chloe uttered, settling down beside me.

"I don't wanna be like my mom." I said softly, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"You don't wanna be like daddy either." Fat Amy chimed in, cracking the guestroom door opened. "Aubrey, have you wondered why mommy left in the first place?"

"Mommy left because she thought that she found her happiness with daddy's best-friend! She took all of our happiness as a family!" I defended.

"No Aubrey, mommy never got together with Uncle John. She left because she was tired of being daddy's puppet. She was tired for being told what to do. She was sick for trying to impress her own husband everyday. Uncle John was only there to help because he too felt victimized by daddy." Fat Amy explained, in all seriousness.

"I- I don't understand." I spoke, while Chloe looking back and forth between me and Fat Amy.

"If daddy is really the person whom you think he really is, he would have set his pride down and stop mommy and Uncle John from leaving. For God sake, Uncle John was his childhood best-friend and mommy is his wife. But no, daddy didn't stop them because he assumed he knew everything and that he's always right."

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy and Uncle John. Durh!"

"They're just making that up to defend themselves! So we- I mean you, so you can hate daddy." I shoot.

"If mommy's making me to hate daddy, then why am I here for every alternate Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. Fat Amy might be right.

"You're the smartest and the strongest between us, Aubrey. Remember what daddy always said? Always do what you're good at?"

I nodded my head.

"That's bullshit. You should do what you truly love. Aubrey, we all knows that being a lawyer wasn't your passion at all. You're only doing it for daddy's sake. Admit it, Aubrey. Whatever you're doing now was what exactly mommy went through, the only difference is, she was smart enough to put everything to a stop and at least safe one of her daughters." Fat Amy pointed to herself.

I went speechless. I didn't know what else to say. Fat Amy was right, being a lawyer wasn't exactly what I wanted in life. I was doing everything because my dad told me to, as I was too busy trying to impress him all the time.

_It all makes sense now! I've been living a lie, putting all the blames on my mom, when the truth is my dad was the one controlling everything with his fucking ego, and mom was just being smart enough to put a stop to it. God! Am I becoming like my dad? _

**A/N:- Chapter 6 yo! What an embarrassing date for Beca huh? I had to write about how Aubrey's family to explain why Aubrey's being Aubrey. I hope I didn't bore you guys. I was thinking of the next chapter to be the Thanksgiving where all hell breaks lose. Oh I don't really know much about Thanksgiving except having dinner as a family so I really hope whatever I'm writing on the next chapter will be logical. As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great/day night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**RadforR:** Aww... Thank you very much! I'm flattered. :) I like jealous Aubrey too. Can really imagine her being insecure. Hehe! Let's see where this is going okay :p

**Guest (c5):** Thank you so much! *blush2*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Chloe's POV:-**

I actually felt sorry for Aubrey. I just hoped that what ever Fat Amy said the other day would at least change her a little bit.

It was the morning of Thanksgiving. I was excited to meet my family. I really missed them. Aware of my turn to host the Thanksgiving dinner, I did an advance booking at one of my favourite steak house down town. Aubrey and Fat Amy went to visit her dad. I didn't really want to imagine how that supposed to turn up. As usual, I received a text message from Beca. She had been texting me with all those sweet good morning messages every single day.

**Good morning sunshine! Wakey wakey! Happy Thanksgiving! -B**

_Isn't she just so sweet?_

**Good morning my badass Jerry! Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I miss you :(**

**Is the beautiful redhead, Chloe Beale saying that she misses me? *rubbing my eyes* Am I reading it wrongly or am I still not awake yet? -B**

I laughed at Beca's text.

**Bite yourself and tell me about it. :p**

**I'd rather have you biting me. :p I miss you more babe. -B**

I almost jumped seeing the message I just received. Beca wasn't the type to use pet names.

**Aww… Is the badass Jerry being all cheesy and mushy on me? Gotta admit, it's rare, but I sure like it ;)**

**Tell anyone, I'll just deny it! Enjoy yourself BABE. I'll see you soon! Don't forget your jacket. It's cold out there! :) -B**

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I was being all mushy towards Chloe. _She's so ruining my rep but I couldn't care less._

I wasn't looking forward to be spending time with my dad and the step-monster. I wished Chloe wasn't doing anything so that I could spend time with her, but sadly, most people would definitely have plans for Thanksgiving.

Stacie's parent was on a business trip in Japan so she decided to spend Thanksgiving with me instead. It wasn't like I was complaining. I was more to being thankful. I couldn't stand my dad.

I wasn't prepared to cook anything and was actually thinking of doing take-outs but Stacie decided on taking them out instead. "Will you at least bring them to a fancy restaurant or something? Come on Beca! You can't just go for take-outs. It's Thanksgiving for God sake!"

It was a last minute decision. Hence, we knew that most restaurants would be fully booked. We tried our luck strolling down town to see any available spot.

We reached a steak house and decided to ask if there was any available table for four as it seemed kinda empty. It wasn't our luck as all the tables had been reserved before hand, but what really surprised me was, I saw a very familiar fiery red hair that caught my attention.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said to my dad who was practically begging the manager for an empty table.

I was making my way to Chloe when she accidentally saw me. "Beca!" She shouted, gaining all the attention in the restaurant.

"Hey Red." I greeted awkwardly, while Chloe embraced me in her official Chloe bear hug.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh you know, just swimming." I deadpanned, and Chloe playfully smacked my forearm.

"It was a last minute thingy so my dad was checking out if we could get any seat." I continued, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you guys join us?" An older version of Chloe, with the same bright blue eyes and fiery red hair, who I assumed to be Mrs Beale, voiced out.

I snapped my head in an instant, not expecting to hear that from someone who I just met for the first time in my life.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" A handsome young man, with the same red hair gestured to Chloe.

"Oh, everyone, this is Beca. My- err- Beca, this is mom and dad, and everyone." Chloe introduced me to her family blushing slightly.

"Hey mom and dad, and everyone." I chuckled, earning giggles from her family.

"Hi Beca! I'm Cody, Chloe's brother, Cassie, the eldest, Clarence and Catherine, and we're the Beale's family." Cody introduced us properly.

They were being so friendly.

"Honey, why don't you guys join us and we can get to know each other, since you're my daughter's girlfriend, who I think she forgot to mention." Catherine teased.

I didn't know what to say when Chloe's mother referred me as Chloe's girlfriend. I was blushing and feeling so happy at the same time, but I was nervous, thinking about sitting on one table with all the Beales and my family. Chloe on the other hand was as red as her hair colour.

"I really don't wanna be a bother to-"

"Oh don't be silly. It's Thanksgiving!" Clarence interrupted me.

I was about to say something when my dad called upon me, "Becs, they have a table for-" He paused, as his sight landed on Clarence.

"Dad, meet-"

"The Beales." My dad cut me.

"You guys know each other?" I asked, in total confusion.

"How have you been, Clarence?" My dad asked.

"Never better, Kelvin." Clarence replied harshly. "I'm full, let's go." He continued, pulling Catherine with him.

Chloe and I stood in the middle still wondering what exactly was happening. "Chloe, are you coming?" Her dad called, sounded pissed while the rest of the Beales quickly following suit.

"I'm sorry, I'll call you." Chloe gestured to me before turning to look at my dad. "It's really a pleasure to meet you, Mr Mitchell."

_What the fuck just happened?_

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

"What was that all about? We haven't even touched our food." I asked in frustration.

I really wanted to know what happened. Dad seemed to be so pissed off. There must be a reason why.

"Listen to me, Chloe. I never stopped you from dating anyone in your life, but if that's the person who you call your girlfriend? I'm sorry, but over my dead body, Chloe." Dad spat out harshly.

My parents were the most sporting parent you could ever imagine. They always supported their kids in chasing our dreams and be there for us no matter what the circumstances would be. _They're even supportive of me being gay, which I don't think most parent would be contented about it._

"Clarence…" Mom tried to calm him down.

"Stay out of this Catherine! I don't want you talking to her, get close to her, or to ever see her again! Do you hear me, Chloe?!" My dad slightly shouted.

"But dad-"

"I said, do you hear me, Chloe?" Dad cut me.

That was the very first time in my life to see my dad being so angry at someone. I wanted to voice out, but I was too scared. That was the first time dad yelled at me. I just nodded my head in response while my tears kept rolling down my cheeks. We drove back to my apartment in silence while Cody and Cassie both holding me tight at the backseat of Aubrey's Ford Fusion. We had to swap cars as my Mazda MX-5 are only meant for two seaters.

My phone started to buzz in my jeans pocket. I took it out and as expected, a message from Beca.

**What just happened? -B**

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

We decided to order take-outs and things got so awkward between everyone. Dad was all silent without a word.

I texted Chloe but she was yet to reply.

We reached my apartment and Sheila offered to set up the table with the help of Stacie, leaving me and my dad alone in the living room.

"I can't take this anymore. What just happened, dad?" I asked, really wanting to know.

Dad let out a long sigh.

"I really like that girl, you know." I continued.

"Beca, of all the girls you dated, why her?"

"Things happened dad. You said so, when you and mom got divorced, and when you got together with Sheila, and you said it again when mom died. Now, I'm gonna say it back to you. Things. Happened. Dad."

"As hard as I wanted to accept everything, but I don't think Clarence are gonna accept you in anyway, Beca. Just because you're a Mitchell." He said, sadly.

_I'm going insane! What the fuck actually happened between them?!_

"But I'm in love with her!" I spat out.

_There! I said it!_

"Becs, Clarence and I- we used to be best-friends. Your mom and he had a history together, but I ended marrying your mom. Clarence wasn't happy, but I swear we only got together after your mom and he broke up. Your mom was the love of his life that was what he thought. Things happened and they broke up. Clarence couldn't move on. He suffered from a severe depression when your mom left, and gotten worst when he found out that your mom and I got together. He thought that I was the backstabber in his relationship, but according to your mom, Clarence's father didn't approve to their relationship because they're from a rich family and your mother was just nobody."

"But that was ages ago."

"Some people just couldn't let the past go easily, Beca." Dad continued, hurt was evident through his eyes.

I went speechless. I didn't know what else to say. _There's no way that Chloe's father gonna accept me now, just because I'm a Mitchell. _

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

Sitting at the dining table with Fat Amy and my dad was awkward, after knowing what actually happened between my mom and my dad.

"So, what are you doing now, Patricia?" Dad asked Fat Amy.

"Amy, dad!" Fat Amy corrected.

"But Patricia is your given name, and I like it."

"I don't." She deadpanned, while I accidentally let out a snort, pursing my lips inward to control my laughter upon Fat Amy's reply.

"So tell me, what are you now? Are you a lawyer, like your sister? Or business tycoons like me?"

"A nobody, like Fat Amy."

"Can we please not do this now?" I chimed in, knowing exactly where this conversation would lead.

"When are you ever going to grow up, Patricia?" Dad sighed.

"What's so bad about being nobody?" Fat Amy asked, while I put my hand on her lap, under the dining table, hinting her to let it go.

"I'm in a show business, daddy. I do stand-up comedies."

"What?! It's not even a profession! Does your mom agree to it?" Dad snapped.

I shut my eyes tightly hoping that the nightmare would be over, but Fat Amy was growing red in anger as soon as dad mentioned about mom.

"For the love of her daughter? Yes, mommy has been supportive of me and she's always proud of me. For once in my life, I felt appreciated and I'm happy doing something that I love."

"Don't waste your talent in doing something useless. You should do something you're good at!"

_Oh boy! Not this sentence. I'm feeling sick again._

"That's what you thought. We should do something we love and I love making people laugh."

Ignoring Fat Amy's word, he spoke, "Why don't you come and work with me? You're really good with your Math. I can put you on the finance department."

"You know what, daddy? I'm glad that I'm not like mom or Aubrey. No offence, Bree." She turned to face me before continuing, "Who you can push around. I'm Fat Amy, just a nobody, who chose to be doing what she loves, so that she can be happy all the time."

Dad was pissed off. I could see it through his demeanour. He slammed his hand on the table making me and Fat Amy jumped a little. "You don't come to my house, every once a year and tell me what to do in life." He stated, angrily.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was so scared and was actually shaking.

"I didn't tell you what to do. I told you what I'm doing with my life." Fat Amy answered, flatly.

Dad took a deep breath, calming himself and turned to me. "Well, what about you, Aubrey? How's work?"

_Work sucked and I'm on the verge of killing myself if I don't quit my job asap!_

"It's fine dad." I said quietly.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

It had been a few days since thanksgiving. Beca kept texting me but I didn't reply to any of it. I cried myself to sleep every night. I missed Beca. I turned down on a lot of projects that needed my service. I didn't go to work. I couldn't focus my mind.

My dad didn't explain anything to me but at the same time, I didn't have the heart to go against him. He never asked anything from me and he was there for me throughout my life. I just couldn't let him down. I decided to move on and forget about Beca for the sake of my family, even without knowing what exactly was happening.

"Chloe, you've been in here for like days now. You didn't eat properly, you didn't go to work and you didn't shower. You stink!" Aubrey came into my room, bringing something for me to eat.

"Just leave me alone, Bree. I'll be fine in a few more days." I mumbled through my pillow I had covering my face.

"Come on Chlo, you're better than this. Go out and have fun. Call your ex, call anyone. You don't deserve to be sitting here punishing yourself. It's not your fault." Aubrey said, trying to convince me. _Well, obviously, not working!_

"You don't understand, Bree. My dad hates her for something we didn't even know why, and I think I'm in love with her."

"You're just crushing hard on her, Chloe. Your dad must have a reason why he acted that way, and besides, I always knew that hobbit is just trouble."

I knew it was hard but, I just have to try to move on. Aubrey was right. I couldn't keep punishing myself. _I've known dad all my life, while I've known Beca for like only less than a month. I have to do this for my family. Come on Chloe, you can do this!_

I decided to call my ex-boyfriend, Tom, to divert my attention.

"Hey hottie! How have you been?" Tom asked as soon as he heard my voice.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Not the same without you. Hey listen. Since you're calling, I'm having a get together with Donald and Lily tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. Text me the time and place, I'll be there." I replied flatly. The truth is, I wasn't in the mood to go out at all, but for the sake of forgetting Beca, I agreed.

"I'll fetch you. What about 9? Cool?" He suggested while I reluctantly agreed to it.

Donald and Lily were getting married. _They've been together since college where we used to go. I wasn't really a fan of Lily, not that I hate her, she's a nice girl. I just hated the way she talks. I can never hear a thing!_

Tom arrived at twenty minutes passed 9. _He's always late, unlike Beca… Oh stop it Chloe!_

"Hey there, sexy! You look hot!" Tom greeted me, giving me a peck on my cheek.

Beca always uses the term beautiful and amazing, but not hot. _Fuck Chloe! Stop comparing them!_

"Thanks. You're looking good yourself." I stated.

Tom brought me to a bar where Donald and Lily were already seated waiting for us. We got to do some catching up, even though I still couldn't hear a word coming out from Lily, but Donald was there to translate everything. _Translate? I believe she's speaking English too, right? Is she?_

We had fun and for once in few days, I totally forgotten about Beca. Tom was being such a gentleman on that night. It was just like the sweet old days. I was drinking happily and dancing around when my eyes caught something that automatically changed my mood to the opposite.

"Beca." I uttered, under my breath.

She was walking towards the bar with this tall busty brunette clinging on her. _It only took her few days to find my replacement?_

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 7. Chloe didn't know the truth about their father's little fight but decided to listen to her dad anyway even though it broke her heart. Beca knew about the fight but will she keep chasing after Chloe? The girls come face to face with each other on the next chapter. Will it be for the good or will they make the matter worst? Aubrey on the other hand having debates with herself on whether to keep continuing impressing her dad and be upset and insecure her whole life, or be like Fat Amy who's the total opposite of her. Complicated much? Hmm… Hopefully not. Tell me, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **

**ballpointmf: **Here you go! Really hope you like it :)

**RadforR: **I know right! She's just so adorable! 3

**Guest (c6): **Yeah it's embarrassing! LOL! :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Beca's POV:-**

I still didn't hear anything from Chloe and I missed her pretty badly.

"Still nothing from her?" Stacie asked, coming in to my room.

I shook my head in response. Stacie sighed and sat beside me. "You should totally go and see her."

"She didn't even reply to my text, Stace. I think I should just move on and forget about her." I said, nonchalantly.

"I thought you love her?"

"How did you know that?!" I quickly snapped.

"I overheard your conversation with Kelvin."

I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. Stacie knew I was down. _I don't fall in love often but when I do, I fall hard._

"I didn't see her up-close but I still think she's really hot." Stacie spoke.

"You can have her if you want to. We're cousins, but at least you're not a Mitchell."

"For real? God, I'm so gonna-"

Stacie stopped as soon as she realized I was glaring at her.

She chuckled, "I'm kidding. I'm not into redhead. Redhead gives trouble."

_You and Chloe? Over my dead body, Conrad!_

XXXXXXXXX

Stacie and I started our shift as usual. I wasn't in the mood but since it was a Saturday, I couldn't afford to not come to work. Hence, I was dragging my feet. I didn't feel like taking my baby so I shared a ride with Stacie. I didn't really talk much lately. I chose to be quiet and just get my job done. The thought of Chloe, kept invading my mind every second.

"B! Please come with me. Emma is in my office, she's not leaving till you see her." Luke exclaimed.

"Not now Luke." I told him, still busy mixing some drinks, while Stacie was right beside me, helping me preparing some orders. It was Saturday and the bar was crowded.

"With all seriousness, please go and see her. She threatens to chop my balls off and sell it on E-Bay!"

"Who's going to buy it?" I shoot in disgust. "Actually, please don't answer that." I raised my palm near his face.

I pulled Stacie along with me, after serving our order, leaving Denise alone at the bar. We headed to the locker room while Luke followed suit.

"Why are you pulling me?" Stacie asked, bewildered by my action.

"I need your help, Emma's here."

"Emma? The psychotic redhead?" Stacie asked, again.

"Yeah! The one who kept bugging me, every time she couldn't get to her!" Luke answered while pointing directly at me.

I glared at him. _It was his fault! He was the one who get to know that psycho and dared me to tackle her away from him. Obviously I won, and that bitch seemed to be stalking me!_

"You're lucky you didn't bring her home or she might be banging at our door by three in the morning before banging you hard." Stacie snickered.

I didn't say a word but stood still staring at them.

"B?" Someone came into the locker room.

"Can't you read the sign? For staff ONLY." Stacie shouted over her shoulder while I froze looking at the source of the voice calling my name.

"B, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Emma stepped in, ignoring Stacie's word.

"I- I-" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say.

"I said, it's for staff only." Stacie chided firmly, standing between Emma and me.

"Luke let me in." She stated, while glancing at Luke, staring him up and down, making Luke automatically cupped his crotch.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Luke shouted, as if someone was calling him and he made a run out of the door. The funny thing is, everyone in the room couldn't hear anything except for the loud blasting music from outside, and obviously he just made that up to escape.

"I missed you, B." Emma spoke, touching my forearm with her fingertips. _She looks kinda foxy in that dark blue short dress with a coat in hand._

"May I know who are you?" Stacie asked, straightening her position. _Wow, that chopstick is really tall!_

"Emma and you are?" Emma questioned back, in a stuck-up attitude.

"'A'. B's girlfriend." Stacie answered instantly, keeping her nose high up.

I was amused to hear the hideous nick name Stacie gave herself. _Seriously Stacie? A? Am I in Rosewood? If I am, then I'm totally dating Aria Montgomery! What?! She's fucking hot in Pretty Little Liars and we're both short! _

Stacie always pretended to be my girlfriend to safe my ass from clingy bitches like Emma.

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend?" Emma turned to me, raising a questioning eyebrow.

I was about to apologize when Stacie interrupted, "Well, you know it now. So scoot!" Stacie gestured to the door while hugging me by my waist.

We both watched Emma walking to the door and I had to admit that it slightly broke my heart looking at the disappointment on Emma's face.

"You don't have to be mean, you know." I said softly to Stacie.

Emma paused at the door, "This is not over yet!" She slightly shouted before closing the door with a loud bang.

I looked up to Stacie while she smirked.

"What?"

"I guess you're stuck with me, darling." Stacie said dramatically sweet and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Geez! Stacie!" I screamed, quickly rubbing my lips with the back of my hand.

Stacie laughed hysterically. "Let's go, midget! We are not leaving Denise to die alone out there."

"Yeah, let's go 'A', or more to ass." I laughed, playfully smacking her butt, making Stacie jumped a little while giggling uncontrollably. "Can't you come out with a better nick?"

"That's the first letter which came across my mind! By the way, 'A' just safe your ass, midget! So you're welcome!"

She linked our arm together and we headed straight to the bar. We saw Emma sitting a couple of feet away from us, so Stacie and I pretended to be as loving as possible.

Stacie hugged me from behind, putting her chin on my shoulder, "That redhead bitch just gave me a middle finger." She said in the crook of my neck.

I chuckled at her words while Stacie playfully pouted. I kissed her jutted lips and slightly glanced at Emma who was looking so pissed, going off to somewhere. I continued preparing some drinks when my eyes landed on a familiar bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Chloe." I uttered under my breath.

Chloe quickly looked away while pressing herself to a guy who couldn't take his eyes off of her ass. I knew she saw me, but why did she pretend to not know me. I could see she was having way too many drinks and was dancing along to the beat on air. She seemed to be flirting with that guy who was now having her both hands on Chloe's waist. I couldn't deny, Chloe was looking extra amazing with a simple black mini dress and a pair of red heels.

"I'll be right back." I told Stacie.

I walked towards Chloe and tapped her awkwardly on her shoulder. "Yes?" She turned to face me. Our faces were so close and I could smell a very strong alcohol smell coming from her breath.

"Chloe, I-" I didn't get to finished my sentence, Chloe hurriedly pulled me out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Beca was the least of people I wanted to see. _How can I move on if I bump into the person I'm trying my hardest to forget?_

I saw Beca expertly juggling some bottles in the air and made me realized that she was actually working there. _Shoot! I forgot that Beca's a bartender and throughout knowing her, I never asked where she's working at. My mistake, stupid me! _

"What do you want, Beca?" I asked, once we were out from the bar. Anger was all I could feel at the moment. _What do you expect? I saw her kissing that tall busty bitch like two minutes ago!_

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it looks like I'm doing here?" I asked back, slightly raising my voice.

"Chloe, listen-"

"Baby!" Beca's word was interrupted by the tall brunette approaching us.

_Baby?! Seriously?!_

The weather was getting colder and I left my coat in the bar but all coldness was totally forgotten as I was fuming with anger. _Or more to jealousy. _

"Not now, Stace." Beca yelled.

Ignoring Beca's word, that busty brunette stood beside Beca, having one arm around Beca's waist, staring at me intensely.

"I said not now, Stace!" Beca yelled, pushing that brunette off.

We snapped our head as soon as we heard a loud laughter coming our way.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I chased after Beca as soon as I saw her approaching that redheaded bitch. I knew something wasn't going right.

I saw Beca arguing with her outside the bar so I decided to come into the picture.

"Baby!" I shouted. _Well, we're supposed to be a couple._

"Not now, Stace." Beca yelled. _What the fuck is she doing? She's totally ruining our cover._

Ignoring her words, I came closer hugging Beca by her waist. I stared at the redhead intensely and that was when realization hit me hard, she wasn't Emma.

"I said not now, Stace!" Beca shoved me away and I took a step back.

Our head turned in an instant after hearing someone laughing at us loudly.

"Aww… Having the same trouble?" Another redhead gestured to me. _Now, that's Emma!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

Things got complicated with Stacie and Emma unexpectedly came into the picture. Chloe was looking so pissed.

"Aww… Having the same trouble?" Emma gestured to Stacie.

Stacie looked at me in total confusion.

"I told you this isn't over. What? You think she just gonna settle down with you? Face the fact dumbass! She's never gonna stick to one. You're just facing the same thing as me." Emma continued.

I sighed loudly. I didn't know how to react on that. _This is a total mess!_

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Chloe asked, gesturing to Emma who looked pretty evil at that moment.

"The one, before her." She tapped on Stacie's shoulder before walking away.

"Look, Chloe, it's not like-"

"Chloe?" The guy from the bar called upon Chloe, interrupting my explanation.

_FUCK!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

All this while, I really felt cheated. Beca's a player. No wonder dad stopped me from being with her. I wanted to break down and just cry out loud. _How could she?!_

"Chloe?"

I turned to see Tom approaching us when an idea strikes me.

"There you are. I thought you left." He said, smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm sorry, love." I pouted. "Meet my friends. Ladies this is Tom, my date." I felt giddy once I referred Tom as my date. It didn't feel right. I was about to fall but Tom instantly grabbed my waist to steady my balance.

"I think it's really time to take you home." Tom chuckled, not letting go of me.

"Can we go back to your place?" I asked, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Whatever you want, sexy." He answered.

"See you when I see you." I slurred, drunkenly waving the two ladies off. I saw Beca's face fell. I hold on to Tom tightly as I couldn't feel my legs. I felt sick.

"How does that feel? Aching isn't it?" I uttered to myself quietly, while glancing at Beca for one last time.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I threw myself on the bench in the locker room. I had a terrible headache._ It's only been a couple of days and yet Chloe had decided to switch team and started dating someone else? What the fuck?!_

"I told you redhead means trouble." Stacie stated, settling down beside me.

"Is it a must for you to rub it in?"

"I'm stating the fact."

"It's partly your fault. I was about to clear the air between us-"

"You can't blame me. They're both wearing dark colours and they're both redhead! Pardon me for getting confused!" Stacie cut me, defending herself.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't Stacie's fault.

Stacie scratched her head. We stayed in silence. My mind was running back to the event earlier with Chloe. _Is that asshole really her date? Tom was it his name? Now I know why she called me Jerry! _

"What's your plan?" Stacie asked after it felt like hours of silence.

"I don't know, Stace." I shook my head. "Her dad hates me, and now I think she hates me too. There's no way we will ever be together."

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I called Aubrey to fetch me from the bar. I didn't want to go over to Tom's place. I didn't mean whatever I said to Tom. _I just wanna make Beca jealous!_ Aubrey came together with Fat Amy. After telling them what happened, Aubrey being the overprotective best-friend of mine got really pissed off.

"I told you so!" Aubrey spat out angrily, while still having her eyes on the road. _I always hate it when Aubrey uses that sentence on me._

"I didn't know, Bree. She seemed to be so nice." I sobbed on Fat Amy who was holding me at the backseat of Aubrey's car.

"God! You're so naïve!" Aubrey slightly hit her steering wheel.

"Do you know where she lives?" Fat Amy asked, while I nodded in response. "Good. Let's go over."

"What for?" Aubrey inquired, looking at Fat Amy through the rear mirror.

"Back in Tasmania, I burned down my ex-boyfriend's car when I found out he cheated on me and the next day, he came to me begging to take him back."

"I am not burning anything." I said, in between sob.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, Amy."

"I'm not asking you to burn anything! Just do some damage to her awesomely cool bike, and then leave her a note so that she knows she's messing with the wrong person." Fat Amy explained.

"Do some damage? Like what?" Aubrey questioned.

"Crash her side mirrors or break the head light or tear the seat or cut the wires- I don't know."

"What if she calls the cops?" I asked, straightening my position and wiping my tears away.

"She won't do that, because she knew it was her fault. You did say she's a player right? Besides, you have Aubrey to fight for you, in case anything happens."

Unexpectedly, Aubrey nodded, encouraging me to go with Fat Amy's plan. I directed Aubrey to Beca's apartment and to our surprise, Beca's Ducati was parked in front of her apartment building.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 8 everyone! Will Fat Amy's idea leads to Beca crawling back to Chloe like what happened to Fat Amy's ex-boyfriend? I was thinking of having Aubrey to meet Stacie though on the next chapter. Oh and I did mentioned on Emma's character in chapter 1 (The convo between Beca and Luke?) hopefully you guys still remember. I was actually imagining Emma to be Emma Stone. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **

**RadforR:** I'm really glad you loved it! Thank you so much! I actually have a plan for Aubrey and Stacie. So hopefully you'll like it. :)

**Moxain:** So here's your next chapter! I hope you like it. :)

**atty. jannie:** Here you go! I really hope you like it. Oh and to me, Chloe's always hot, jealous or not! Hehe! :p

**Donkey:** I hope heavy stuff means a good thing. :)

**Chloe-Sullivan15:** Hmm… Yeah, they've not officially met. I hope I make it clear in this chapter. :)

**Guest (c7):** Yeah! It's happening, like finally! :D I actually have a few scenarios going in this retarded brain of mine, I just hope you guys gonna like it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Beca's POV:-**

Things got so worst. After my shift, Stacie and I went straight home. _Thank God, we shared a ride. I don't think I could ride by myself at this state of mind._

Stacie parked her motorcycle directly beside mine. I saw a note on my bike and went over to read it;

**THIS IS FOR HURTING ME. MORE TO COME! XOXO**

I scanned my bike and saw my both tyres were flattened. "Fucking hell!" I screamed.

Stacie snatched the note from my hand while I observed my flat tyres. It seemed that they just let the air out.

"Who do you think did this?" Stacie asked.

"The redhead!" I answered, annoyance was taking control of me.

"Which redhead?"

I glared at Stacie and she continued, "Emma…"

"Nobody touches my baby and gets away with it!"

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

The next morning, I got up having some kind of a weird feeling. "What a nightmare, poor Chloe." I whispered to myself.

I went over to the living room, and was shocked to see Fat Amy sprawled out on the couch. I slapped her feet away making Fat Amy to sit up. "Why are you up so early?"

"I didn't sleep well." Fat Amy answered, pointing to Chloe's door which was right next to the guestroom.

_Damn! So it wasn't a nightmare!_

Silence took over everything except for some sobbing sound coming from Chloe's room.

"She's up all night isn't she?" I asked while Fat Amy nodded her head slowly.

I tried staying in Chloe's room to be there for her but she told me she needed some time alone. Hence, I kissed her good night and left for my room. I didn't expect Chloe to be crying all night long.

"We have to do something. I really feel bad. Chloe's hurting." Fat Amy uttered.

"But what can we do?" I asked.

Fat Amy shrugged.

Looking at Chloe in that position really broke my heart. I felt useless as her best-friend for not being able to do anything. _Chloe doesn't deserve this. I feel like strangling that hobbit!_

"We should totally confront her." I voiced out.

Fat Amy looked at me confused.

"We'll go over to her place and fuck her brain out of her!" I spat out angrily.

Fat Amy pulled back, "Not when you're scaring me too." She mumbled.

"Are you with me?" I stared at Fat Amy.

"Anything for Ginger! Let's go, Blondie!" Fat Amy jumped out from the couch with full of confidence, heading for the door, still in her pyjamas.

"But first! I need a shower."

Fat Amy blew some air to her palm before sniffing it. "Yeah! I think me too." She grimaced while I rolled my eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Within about an hour, both Fat Amy and I had reached our destination.

"So which apartment?" I asked Fat Amy, while staring up the building in front of us.

"I don't know. I thought you knew?"

"It's not like I know everything, Amy. I'm not Einstein!" I shoot.

"Glad to know that. So what's next?"

"We wait." I uttered, while Fat Amy shook her head sighing.

_The truth is, I don't even know what my plan is._

We sat along the curb of a pavement beside Beca's motorcycle, hoping that hobbit would appear soon.

Three hours later.

"What time is it?" Fat Amy asked, picking up a few stones nearby.

"11.30. You've been asking me for every 5 minutes, Amy!"

"I'm bored and I'm freaking hungry. I think we're too early. She works in a bar remember?"

_Obviously, Beca's not a morning person._

"Ten more minutes okay. If she's still not here then we'll go for lunch. My treat!" I spoke.

"Of coz! I forgot my purse… On purpose." She smirked showing her whole set of teeth, while I shook my head in disbelieve.

I continued looking around the area hoping to pass the time really quickly when Fat Amy suggested, "Five stones?" Holding five small stones in hand. I sighed but agreed to play it with her.

I lost track of time playing five stones with Fat Amy as I was losing. _It wasn't fair! She got the hand of the ape!_

"Amy?" Somebody interrupted our sisters bonding time.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Beca was not being herself after we got home. She was upset with everything, especially on Chloe. I felt guilty for interrupting their conversation last night. Chloe looks like Emma from a distance.

We were getting ready to send Beca's Ducati to Cynthia Rose's workshop before going for lunch.

"What's taking you so long, midget?!" I grunted, popping my head in between Beca's room door.

"My tummy hurts and I've been going in and out of the bathroom for seventh time now. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Beca explained, clutching on her stomach.

"You had way too many drinks last night! Do you wanna go to the doctor?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just wait for me downstairs, I'll be down in a few."

"Yeah, I need some fresh air. This room and soon the whole house will totally be polluted with shitty smell." I deadpanned.

Beca automatically threw her cigarette box at me, hitting me directly on my well exposed cleavage.

"Fuck you!" She yelled while I just giggled and headed out of the house, after spraying some air freshener of cause.

I was making my way to my baby when I saw two blondes sitting on the curb near to Beca's and my bike. I got closer and realized it was Fat Amy and another blonde women playing with something.

"Amy?" I uttered.

"Conrad!" Fat Amy shouted, happy to bump into me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hmm… Ahh… Playing five stones?" She answered, showing me some stones in her hand. I smelled something fishy. I turned to look at the other blonde lady and froze still when I realized, it was Aubrey Posen.

"Conrad? Conrad!" Fat Amy nudged me hard.

"Huh?"

"I said, this is my sister-"

"Aubrey Posen." I smiled, shaking her hand while still staring deeply into those green orbs.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

My heart was going five times faster. I didn't expect to be meeting Stacie at all. The first time our eyes met, I felt like I was going to die. She was so beautiful. The moment when our cold palms met, I felt as if there was an electric shock going through my veins.

"Stacie? Stacie Conrad?" I uttered, keeping my posture steadied.

"That would be me, the one and only." She winked.

_Oh those wink! I think I've just been hypnotized!_

Fat Amy let out a mocking cough and we quickly pulled our hands away. I looked everywhere except for Stacie.

"So, what're you doing here?" Fat Amy added.

"I live here." Stacie answered, still smiling widely.

"What a small world. No wonder that bike looks familiar." Fat Amy said while pointing to a motorcycle next to that hobbit's.

"Hey Conrad, you have any idea the owner of this bike staying in which apartment?" Fat Amy continued, pointing to Beca's motorcycle this time.

"Beca? She's my cousin and my housemate!" Stacie stated happily.

"What?!" Fat Amy and I exclaimed in sync.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:- **

_It is a small world. I didn't expect that Chloe is Aubrey's best-friend._ After exchanging a quick story about yesterday night, we came into a conclusion, where by it was a huge misunderstanding between them, and obviously they're totally in love with each other.

"What're we gonna do?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, but we really have to do something. Beca's hurting." I stated.

"Hey, Chloe's hurting too, you know. She's been crying all night." Aubrey spoke.

I saw Beca coming our way and hurriedly changed the topic. "Yeah, sure! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Aubrey and Fat Amy looked at me in total confusion.

"Hey Beca! Come here and meet my friends." I introduced Beca to Aubrey and Fat Amy. As expected, Beca raised a questioning eyebrow upon hearing Fat Amy's name.

"We were thinking of going for a long ride after Christmas. Cynthia Rose's will be bringing Amy and I will share a ride with Aubrey. Will you mind if another friend of them as your pillion?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Beca answered, nonchalantly.

I turned to look at Aubrey and Fat Amy who was looking really puzzled by my crazy idea.

_Okay I have to admit, that was random!_

We bid each other goodbye and promised to keep in touch for our outing.

I was still standing there like a retard, staring at Aubrey's Ford Fusion went off when all of a sudden, I felt my phone buzzed in my pocket.

A text message from Fat Amy;

**What was that about? I don't think it's gonna work. Aubrey HATE riding!**

_Oh shit!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

"Come on Bree, do it for Ginger." Fat Amy tried to convince me for the little outing Stacie randomly suggested.

"No! Amy, you know how dangerous it is! There's no way in hell I'm gonna come along with you guys!"

"She's your best-friend. I thought you'll do anything for her."

"But-"

"Don't you wanna see her happy? She's been crying all night, Bree. Ginger's hurting badly." Fat Amy cut me, putting on her best puppy eyes.

_Fuck Amy! She knew me too well. I'll do anything for Chloe. She's like a sister to me. _

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "If anything, I mean ANYTHING happens to me or Chloe, you're so dead, Fat-Ass!"

"I'll take full responsibility!" She instantly did the scout honour gesture.

_What the fuck did I just put myself into? I've been babbling about the danger of riding a motorcycle, but now I'm agreeing to have a long ride with them? Just great Aubrey!_

Fat Amy looked contented after I agreed on Stacie's plan. The drive to Chloe's and my favourite cafe was smooth, as I finally manage to make Fat Amy to shut up.

As soon as I off my car engine, Fat Amy asked, "Do you think daddy will allow us to stay in his lake house?"

"I'll ask him. Why?" I replied, without any expression.

"Maybe we all can go there?"

I snapped my head in an instant. "Are you crazy?! It's freezing out there! Plus, that's like 8 to 9 hours drive!" I exclaimed.

"That's the purpose of going for a LONG ride, Blondie. Besides with their kind of bikes, I'll say we'll only take 5 to 6 hours." She deadpanned, going out of the car.

I was really glad to find a booth. We both were hungry as we skipped our breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see Fat Amy ordering almost everything in the menu.

While waiting for our order to arrive, Fat Amy spoke, "So, what do you think of Conrad?"

"What about her?"

"Oh come on, Blondie, you know what I'm saying. She's pretty isn't she?"

_Pretty?! She's freaking gorgeous!_

"She's not bad." I answered, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Not bad? That's it? Who're you kidding? We both know that your vagina just fell on the ground and started crawling up her legs as soon as you saw her!" Fat Amy stated.

I threw my serviette at Fat Amy while biting my lower lip to control myself from smiling widely.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, more to myself.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Three days later, I still didn't wish to get out of bed but Donald kept calling me. As mentioned earlier, Lily and Donald were getting married and according to Donald, Lily chose me to be their wedding planner. As a friend, I had no choice but to reluctantly agree to meet them.

I dragged myself out of my bed and applied a very thick make up as to hide my puffy eyes. We met at a nearest café downtown and thank God, Tom wasn't with them. I didn't really wanna see him after bailing on him the other night.

Donald, Lily and I were sitting in a booth discussing about what they want their wedding theme to be and to be honest, I was starting to really get annoyed with Lily. I felt like strangling her to make her talk normally.

"We want it to be something badass, with skeletons and fireworks." Donald said, after looking at Lily's eyes.

"So you want it to be something like black metal kinda thing? Punk Rocks?" I asked, while jotting some info on my organizer.

Lily mumbled something to me but Donald was the one doing the talking, "She said more to Goth and she wants some fire to be light up along the entrance door frame."

My mouth hung opened. That was like the first unusual request I had ever faced in my 2 years of experience as an event planner.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?"

Again, Lily mumbled something and Donald spoke, "That's adorable." He leaned in to kiss on his wife-to-be cheek while she blushed.

"She said she set fires to feel joy. So we want as much fire as possible okay." Donald turned to me.

I rubbed my temples. I wasn't in the good mood and their ridiculous requests made me wanna burn them alive.

Donald excused himself after receiving a phone call, leaving me with mute Lily alone. She was staring at me as if I got a third eye on my forehead and I was really feeling uncomfortable.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca'POV:-**

Stacie and I were having our little racing match on the road. I was impressed by Stacie's riding skill. We were on our way for lunch.

"Dude, that was awesome!" I shouted over Stacie, as soon as we got to a café located downtown. Stacie pretended to brush off some dust on her shoulder as a sign 'it was totally nothing to her.'

I rolled my eyes at Stacie's cockiness. "No more chances for you next time, chopstick!"

"Oh really?" She stuck out her tongue at me while I chuckled.

We made our way to the café and I sighed in disbelieve as soon as my eyes landed on none other than, Chloe Beale.

I knew it's a small world but I didn't expect it to be that small. _I'm trying to forget about Chloe! So the least I could do is not to see her!_

Chloe was seated with an Asian woman. She seemed awkward. 'Must be on a blind date.' I thought to myself.

I instantly wrapped my arm around Stacie's waist and nodded towards Chloe's direction to show clueless Stacie Chloe's presence.

"We can always go somewhere else, midget." Stacie said softly.

Ignoring her words, I put Stacie's hand on my shoulder and started laughing loudly to attract Chloe's attention.

Chloe turned to see the source of voice and her eyes went two times bigger when she made eye contact with me.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

_What did I do to deserve this? I just don't want to see her anymore but I kept bumping into her. Damn it!_

Beca passed my table and said, "Hey, hi there."

She had herself intact with that tall busty brunette from the bar. If I wasn't being mad or more too jealous, I would have said that, that tall bitch is really pretty.

I tighten my fist and fake a smile. "What a small world."

"Yeah indeed." Beca replied glancing over at Lily.

Getting the hint that she must be curious about who I was with, I smirked, "Meet my date, Lily. Lily, this is, what you say your name was, again?"

_What the fuck was I thinking? Lily? God! I'm so desperate! But hey, at least Lily doesn't talk much. In fact she doesn't talks at all and who cares? _

"People call me B around here, and this is my girl, A."

They shook hands and Lily nodded her head towards Beca and who ever she was with.

"You know, this is nice but we really have to go." I turned to see Lily who was looking puzzled. _Or it's just the way she looks most of the time._

I pulled Lily by her hand, "Let's go baby."

Lily mumbled something but obviously I didn't catch that. I linked our arms together and headed straight for the door.

We walked over to Donald who was on the phone by the corner outside the café. I could see from his face that he was kinda surprised to see Lily and I walking with our arms linked with each other.

"You like her, don't you?" Lily spoke and for the first time I had known her, I could actually hear her voice.

"No- It's not like that- It's- It's really complicated. I- I-"

"I can see you two really have connections. Just like me and Donald." Lily stated, her voice was getting softer again.

"I apologize for using you." I told her feeling slightly sorry.

Lily mumbled on something, being back to her own self.

"Sorry, what?"

"She said, it's okay. It was a nice date." Donald chimed in. "You guys on a date?!"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 9! I decided to give it a little twist because it seems like most of you know what's gonna happen next haha. Chloe and Beca growing apart while Aubrey and Stacie getting closer. Will Stacie's random plan able to get Beca and Chloe together again? Let's see if things going the way they wanted. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf: **Thanks dude! :)

**Guest (c8): **Relax... :p

**RadforR:** I'm really happy every time I see your name. :) Thank you very much for all the kind words! I hope you didn't expect Stacie and Aubrey to be meeting like this? Or is it that my writing are just so obvious? LOL :p

**Moxain:** Hmm... Fuuuuck? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Stacie's POV:-**

We all finally agreed to go for a road trip to the Posen's lake house, two days before New Year. Surprisingly, Aubrey and I were getting closer. We texted each other every single day and I couldn't deny that I was freaking happy every time I heard from her.

**The first time we texted, you said you were on a business trip. What exactly are you doing for a living? Now that I agree to go for the ride with you, I know nuts about you. Trying to be all mysterious? –Aubrey P.**

My heart skipped a beat. _Should I tell her that I'm just a bar top dancer? What if she can't accept me? I mean she's a lawyer. I can't ruin this now. _

**LOL! That's more to Beca. I'm open to anything. I work for my dad on our family business. **

It wasn't really a lie, I was supposed to work for my dad, but I decided to stand on my own two feet to be independent. _Besides, I love to dance!_

**Oh, we got something in common. :) What kind of business? My dad owns a business too. –Aubrey P.**

I really had to change the topic before Aubrey asked me further. Hence, I replied with;

**Before I forget, how's Chloe? Have she agree to come with us?**

**Yeah, she kinda hesitated at first but eventually agreed. She doesn't know Beca's going though. What about Beca? –Aubrey P.**

**She's ok, but she doesn't know Chloe will be her pillion. We have to make it work! **

Aubrey managed to convince Chloe to come along with us, without knowing Beca was her ride and neither did Beca. Beca wasn't really being herself. She rejected every girl's invitation for a one night stand. _Which she will never do that!_

I took pity on her. She seemed quite down and trying her best to forget about Chloe. According to Aubrey, Chloe was doing the same thing but no matter how hard they tried, we all knew that it won't happen. _Obviously they're in love with each other, just like me and Aubrey. What?! Did I just say that?_

I tried taking things slow with Aubrey. _I admit that I do like her a lot, but I feel bad for lying to her about my job._ Based on the lie I told her earlier, I was on a 'business trip' so that I could continue chatting with her through text messages. I didn't know how to explain to her. _She's a lawyer and she will never want to be with some bar top dancer like me._

Christmas came early. Beca flew to Atlanta for the first time ever to be with her dad and the step-monster, while I went to San Francisco to be with my family. Aubrey, Fat Amy and Chloe on the other hand stayed in LA as their family was already there for Christmas.

I kinda missed Aubrey. I couldn't wait for our little trip together. I decided to work on my charm to get her feeling the same way as I do.

_Operation wooing Aubrey Posen is so on!_

It was Christmas morning, so I texted Aubrey to wish her;

**Merry Christmas to you angel! Did Santa send you the things you wanted? **

**Hey MERRY XMAS to you too! Yeah, I've got my wireless microphone for my karaoke system! More to like from Amy rather than from Santa. LOL! What about you? -Aubrey P.**

**Sadly no. :( My parent and even Santa disappoint me. :'(**

_It's half the truth!_

**Aww don't be sad. It's Xmas! What did you wish for? -Aubrey P.**

_Come on Stacie, it's now or never._

**Aubrey Posen **

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

Receiving a text massage from Stacie really made my Christmas morning complete. I was smiling from ear to ear and that didn't go unnoticed by Fat Amy.

"Is that from Conrad?" Fat Amy nudged me, making me jumped from the little daydream I had with Stacie.

"How did you know?"

"You look like a girl on Christmas morning, Blondie."

"It is Christmas, you retard!"

"What did she say?" Fat Amy asked, curiously.

I didn't say anything but shoved her, the messages from Stacie instead. I was trying to keep myself from blushing.

"Tell her, she owe me a huge one, because I'm making her wish come true." Fat Amy smirked, while I rolled my eyes.

_Damn it! I think I'm falling for her… Hard! _

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

So far, things were going as planned. One day before the trip, we secretly had a meet up session at a discrete cafe near Cynthia Rose's workshop.

"Seriously guys, I feel sorry for Chloe and B. They look really cute together." Cynthia Rose spoke.

"We all are CR. That is why we planned for this road trip. Hoping they'll at least open things up to each other." I sighed.

"Actually, YOU planned this." Aubrey voiced up, narrowing her eyes at me.

_Damn! She's hot! _

"I have to act fast." I shrugged.

"So CR, you okay about sharing a ride with me?" Fat Amy gestured to Cynthia Rose.

"Yeah. Of cause Amy. No worries." Cynthia Rose answered.

"I'm just worried if Beca or Chloe decided to back out." I said.

"We'll make sure it won't happen okay." Aubrey replied, putting her comforting hand on my knee while smiling sweetly at me.

_That feels so good… I mean, comforting! That feels so comforting._

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I was in my room when I heard my living room door cracked open with muffle of voices and footsteps coming closer to me.

"Knock, knock!" Aubrey said, coming inside my room while Fat Amy headed straight for the guestroom.

Aubrey stood still staring at me once she realized I didn't do any packing for the road trip the next day.

"Chloe! You know they're coming here at 5am sharp tomorrow!"

"But I don't feel like going." I mumbled, burying my face on to my pillow.

_Riding just reminded me of Beca even more. I've never been on a motorcycle with anybody else before, and going for this trip will just make it worst._

"Come on, Chloe! I promise you, we're gonna have so much fun! Besides, you can't just bail now! Stacie had her friends already agreed to this. You can't do this to us." Aubrey exclaimed, looking slightly upset.

"I just don't feel safe riding with a stranger." I defended.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get to know her. You'll have the whole week to get to know her."

"But you said riding is dangerous." I reminded her.

"I know, but I really like Stacie." Aubrey admitted, softly, looking everywhere except for me.

_Now she knows how exactly I felt when I was with Beca!_

…And with just that, I sighed loudly, pulling my backpack out from my top shelves, preparing to start packing my clothes while Aubrey grinned widely.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

Stacie entered my room and was shocked to see me packing a small sling bag instead of a backpack.

"You're only packing this? Dude, you know we'll be away for a week right?"

"Yeah and that is why, I don't need to pack my whole wardrobe along with me, chopstick." I deadpanned.

"At least get a backpack!"

"I don't know what's my pillion bringing. Carrying two backpacks while riding is troublesome!"

"Lucky for me, I'll be sharing a backpack with Aubrey coz she said not to carry too many clothes. I can always borrow some of hers which she left in the cabin." Stacie smiled, more to herself.

Stacie watched me cramping my Adidas sweatshirt and sweatpants, a short, a t-shirt and some undergarments into the small sling bag.

"Don't forget your swimsuit! Aubrey said there's a hot tub there and the cabin is located near to a lake."

"Are you nuts? It's like negative hundred out there and you wanna go for a swim in the lake?"

"I'm saying about the hot tub, durh!"

"Why do you have to drag me into this?" I sighed, asking Stacie who seemed to be extra excited about the trip.

"I didn't drag you, you agreed to it yourself!"

"You asked me in front of them, and what do you expect me to say? No? They'll think I'm one stuck up motherfucker! ...And the worst part, I don't even know who I'll be riding with!"

"You should have just said something else. Come on midget, you'll love her. Aubrey told me she's really hot… And single!" Stacie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why do I feel like I'm going for a blind date?" I grumped, standing up to get some toiletries.

_God! Riding with a complete stranger will be so damn awkward!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I had been group chatting with Aubrey, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose for almost the whole night. We were just so worried if either Beca or Chloe would bail on us, once they knew they'll be sharing a ride with each other.

**Aubrey: I'm really worried. Chloe didn't seem excited about the trip.**

**Fat Amy: Of cos not! Riding reminded her of Beca n tomorrow's trip is all about RIDING!**

**Stacie: Beca's not excited about it too. **

**Aubrey: I'm AWARE of that Amy!**

**CR: What if they back out once they see each other?**

**Stacie: Let's just hope for the best.**

**Fat Amy: CR is right! What if they bail on us?**

**Aubrey: We'll have to come out with something. Fast!**

**Stacie: Yeah!**

**CR: We'd been talking about this but still... *sigh***

**Fat Amy: I think I got an idea! Yo Conrad! Why don't you tell Beca that she can't screw this up coz this is your only chance to be with Blondie? Beca will definitely do it for you right? And vice versa to you too Blondie coz I'm sure Ginger will do ANYTHING for you!**

_Why must Fat Amy always be so direct? This is kinda embarrassing!_

**Aubrey: AMY!**

**Stacie: I don't know Amy.**

**CR: Actually that's not really a bad idea. A best-friend will do anything for their best-friend. Right?**

**Fat Amy: What Blondie? I'm highlighting the truth!**

**Stacie: I'll do anything to get Beca and Chloe to talk again.**

**Aubrey: I guess me too.**

**CR: Yayy! Problem solved!**

**Fat Amy: OH MY GOD! BLONDIE'S BLUSHING!**

**Aubrey: SHUT UP AMY!**

**CR: Why do I have the feeling that Stacie's blushing too? Hahaha!**

I was actually blushing like crazy.

**Stacie: AM NOT!**

**Fat Amy: Okay quit blushing you obviously-egoistic-lovebirds! Tell the truth already!**

**CR: So operation get Beca and Chloe will start tomorrow?**

**Fat Amy: Will start in exactly 4 hours from now CR. Operation get BECHLOE together! Woohoo!**

**Aubrey: What the hell is that?**

**Stacie: What's Bechloe?**

**Fat Amy: It's a shipping name you retards! Like Stacie + Aubrey = STAUBREY!**

**CR: Okay that makes sense!**

**Fat Amy: I think I'm only left with you now, CR. Blondie just ran into her room blushing like hell! **

**-Aubrey left group-**

**CR: $20 saying Stacie doing the same thing! LOL!**

**-Stacie left group-**

**Fat Amy: I agree with you!**

**CR: So Amy, we have Staubrey and Bechloe. Will there be Cynthiamy? **

**Fat Amy: Not a chance black beauty! I'm straight! "-_-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I couldn't really sleep the whole night. The thought of spending time with Stacie really had me all burned up. I was really looking forward for the trip. All thinking about the danger of riding went out the window.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm showing it was 4am sharp. I excitedly jumped off from my bed and went knocking on Fat Amy's and Chloe's room door shouting, "Wake up! It's already 4am!"

Fat Amy and Chloe opened their respective door and was yawning and stretching themselves looking tired as ever.

"I feel like I slept for only 5 minutes." Fat Amy spoke while yawning.

"Do I really have to go?" Chloe whined.

"YES!" Fat Amy and I snapped at the same time, shocking Chloe on how loud our voices were.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

My alarm clock was blasting loudly and the weird thing was, I woke up with a smile on my face. The thought of spending time with Aubrey for a week really had me all excited.

I went over to Beca's room and was surprised to see Beca already awake, sitting in front of her laptop. I tip-toed in and took a quick glance at her laptop screen and was really shocked to see Chloe's picture on it. _Beca must've secretly checked on Chloe's Facebook. _

She immediately slammed the laptop lead shut after realizing my presence behind her.

"Are you looking at-"

"Nothing! I was looking at nothing, Stace." Beca quickly cut me.

"Beca, I promise you, you'll get her back."

"There's nothing to get back when she's not even mine to begin with." Beca replied, sadness was pretty obvious through her voice.

"Go get change, midget! Trust me on this. We'll have so much fun okay."

Beca looked reluctant but went to get ready as told.

XXXXXXXXX

At almost 5am, Beca and I stood in front of the three ladies apartment building.

"What're we doing here?" Beca asked, as soon as she took her helmet off.

"Aubrey's staying here." I answered, nonchalantly.

I couldn't deny, I was actually kinda scared with the thought of Beca meeting Chloe.

"Chloe staying in this building too, you know." Beca said, softly.

"Oh. Just hope that we won't bump into her okay." I pretended not knowing anything.

At 4.58am, I saw Aubrey carrying a huge backpack climbing down the stairs of the entrance. Wearing dark coloured jeans with a matching dark coloured jacket and a high length boots which stopped below her knees, she made her way slowly to where Beca and I were standing.

"Good morning, beautiful." I greeted her, brightly.

"I'm not late am I?" She asked.

"You're early, as always." I replied with a playful wink.

Beca and Aubrey said 'hi' to each other before I started chucking some of my belongings into Aubrey's backpack.

"Where's CR?" Aubrey asked.

"She's already on her way." Beca answered, while checking on her Ducati.

Soon, we saw Fat Amy coming down the stairs followed by a flash of red hair from behind her.

_This is it._

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 10 yo! So the girls decided to go for a road trip to the Posen's lake house, hoping to make Beca and Chloe reunited again. Will their plan work? How about Stacie and Aubrey? The next chapter will be more on their journey. As a reminder, all places, characters and everything in this story are meant to be FICTION. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**RobOverstreet: **Thanks dude! :)

**Moxain: **Awww... I'm sorry :(

**Guest (c9): **Thank you! Hope you like Staubrey in this chapter :)

**RadforR: **Seriously? Dude you made me smile from ear to ear reading your review. Please don't say you're sorry. You didn't bore me at all coz I just LOVE reviews! Especially the long one. :D I'm really glad you like my writing and to be honest, you're one of my favourite reviewers! Thank you so so much! :)

**Donkey: **Thank you very much Donkey :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Chloe's POV:-**

As soon as I made my way to the front of Fat Amy, I got frozen. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the girl whom I was trying my hardest to forget was standing in front of me, staring back intensely at me with her mouth slightly agape.

"Chloe, this is Stacie, the one I've been telling you about." Aubrey said cheerfully.

I was still standing there staring at Beca. I didn't know what to do. _Should I run? I immediately feel so sick!_

Beca and Stacie stood still without a word.

"Fuck this." I said. "Bree, I'm sorry." I gestured to Aubrey, turning myself to walk back into the building when Aubrey stopped me midway.

"What're you doing?" She asked, looking so stumped.

"Bree, I'm really sorry. I just can't."

"But why?" Aubrey questioned, raising her voice slightly.

"That's B-Beca, Bree!" Only by mentioning her name was enough to explain everything to Aubrey.

Aubrey hugged me tight. "Chloe, you know I love you, but you're not going to ruin everything for me, aren't you? This is my only chance to be with Stacie, to know her better. I really, really like her, Chloe."

I sighed in defeat. Aubrey wasn't the type to fall for someone, especially on a girl but if she said she really, really like that Stacie girl, than it must be something serious.

"Fine! But first, I'm gonna need to talk to Beca, alone, in private." I stated firmly while Aubrey squealed and hugged me tightly again.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The moment my eyes landed on the person I was really hoping to forget, I got frozen. Her crystal blue eyes went two times wider than ever, staring back at me. It was as if I got hypnotized by the beauty of that particular person now standing a few feet away from me.

"Chloe Beale." I whispered under my breath.

I saw Chloe turning back to where she came from and was immediately stopped by Aubrey. They were standing a good distance away from us overhearing their conversation.

I couldn't do anything. My mind went blank. I didn't even know if I was still breathing.

"Is that who I think she is?" Stacie finally broke me from my trance.

I nodded slowly.

_Okay this is bad. Chloe hates me and how on earth will Chloe agree to be sharing a ride with me? Should I leave now or should I just pretend nothing happened between us? God! I hate dramas!_

I saw Chloe and Aubrey arguing and I knew she would never ride with me. I decided to turn on my heels and walked away towards my Ducati, when Stacie stopped me.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving? Beca, this is your chance to make amendment with her. And this is my only chance to be with Aubrey. I really like her, Beca. And I need your support. I planned to tell her on New Year. If you can't do it for yourself then please do it for me." Stacie begged, while holding me by my wrist.

_Stacie's a player, just like me. She's never serious with any women she's ever been with, but I could see the difference when it comes to Aubrey. Besides, she called me by my name instead of 'midget' and that means she's deadly serious with her words._

I sighed in defeat and stared at her. "Fine! Only for you, chopstick! You owe me!"

_Does that means I'm still going for the trip? God! What the fuck was I thinking?! _

Stacie hugged me and kissed me on my cheek, feeling so contented than ever, when Aubrey came over to us while Chloe stayed still at the spot she spoke to Aubrey earlier.

"I don't know what happened between you and my best-friend, but she wanna talk to you, alone." Aubrey said looking slightly pissed. _Or that's just the way she is._

I craned my neck over Aubrey's shoulder to see Chloe turning her back to us. _Damn! That ass!_

"Sure." I answered, making my way to Chloe.

_Chloe was wearing the same concept as Aubrey but she's looking way better, if you were to ask me. _

"Hey-"

"Listen! I'm only doing this because my best-friend is so in to the girl you had your tongue down her throat few weeks ago. I don't know what you rascals had in mind, but if anything happens to my best-friend, I repeat, IF ANYTHING happens to my best-friend, I'm so gonna kill you." Chloe uttered, firmly.

"Look, she's-"

"I don't wanna hear anything else." She raised her palm, interrupting my sentence again. "I'm only doing this for my BEST-FRIEND and nothing more or nothing less." She added sternly, while crossing her arm.

"Whatever you say, Chlo-Chlo." I sighed, softly.

"And don't you even dare of calling me that name again!" She raised her voice.

"Okay." I raised my both hands up, in surrendering gesture.

We both walked back to the rest of the girls where they stood still with eyes wide opened, staring at us back and forth.

"Is everything ok?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure!" – "Yeah!" Chloe and I answered in unison, and we both glanced at each other, in irritated manners.

"Where's CR?" Fat Amy broke the awkwardness between us.

"She's on her way." I replied, while sticking my both hands in my jeans back pocket.

_This is clearly damn awkward!_

"So there is one more rider?" Chloe asked.

"Of coz, Ginger. You don't expect me to walk there, aren't you?" Fat Amy chuckled.

"Great then! Amy, why don't we swap partners so you can go ahead riding Beca's AWESOME bike? I know you want to." Chloe suggested, emphasizing on the word 'awesome.' I knew it was meant as sarcasm and to escape from sharing a ride with me.

"NO!" Fat Amy, Stacie and Aubrey shouted in sync, shocking both me and Chloe.

"What we meant is that, we can't do that. B-Because I-I don't want Beca's bike to go wheelie all the way there with me as her pillion. I mean, look at our sizes." Fat Amy quickly explained, while chuckling at the same time.

_Well, that makes sense._

Chloe's expression dropped while I bite my inner cheeks to control my laughter, imagining me and Fat Amy going wheelie on my rear wheel.

We soon saw Cynthia Rose on her BMW Roadster stopping directly beside my bike. Pushing up her full-faced helmet visor upward to see us, Cynthia Rose spoke, "What did I miss?"

"Everything!" Fat Amy, Stacie and Aubrey replied in unison, again.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

_Why Aubrey must choose that woman out of so many? God! Did she know that, that bitch had her tongue down Beca's throat the other day? Wait! Wasn't it the other way round? Whatever! I don't even wanna think about it!_

Sadly, my idea of exchanging rides with Fat Amy was rejected. It was true though that Beca couldn't be riding with Fat Amy due to the huge difference of their sizes.

Everyone started to go over at their respective ride, and I could see the cheerfulness in Aubrey's expression. I dragged my feet over to Beca and she was getting ready to put the helmet on for me, as usual.

"I can do it myself." I stated, snatching the helmet away from her hand.

_Damn it! It's freaking hard to put on the helmet without my hair being all over the place. _

Beca let out a soft chuckle, "You had your fringe almost covering you eyes." She pointed.

"I knew that!" I replied harshly, tucking my hair into the helmet with my fingers.

Beca shook her head and put on her riding gloves, getting ready for me to hop on. My bag was kinda huge and heavy unlike her who was only carrying a small sling bag, so I was having some difficulties climbing over her motorcycle, trying my best not to fall over to the other side.

_Thank God I've made it!_

I wasn't ready. I was still adjusting myself and my backpack, when Beca started moving forward in top speed, shocking the hell out of me.

"BECA!" I screamed, but it was too late. I had already landed on the floor. _Ass first!_

Screeching tyres were heard. Beca immediately stopped and turned to see me, sitting on the dirty road together with my backpack still intact on my back.

What I didn't expect to see next, was her bursting into loud laughter, not getting off from her motorcycle to even help me up.

_You fucking piece of shit!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

Chloe seemed to be much firmed towards me, not giving me any chances to explain myself. I knew she hated me and I needed to know why.

I was about to help Chloe to put the helmet on for her, but Chloe arrogantly declined. I saw Chloe having some difficulties climbing on my bike so I was thinking of holding her backpack for her, but looking at how cocky Chloe was behaving, I decided to just pretend I didn't see anything. I got slightly irritated from the way Chloe acted towards me. I decided to give her, her own taste of medicine.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose had gone off leaving us behind as Chloe was taking her own sweet time.

I knew Chloe wasn't ready. I could feel her still adjusting herself from behind me, but I dropped my gear and quickly twisted my throttle moving forward in a flash before I jammed break it.

I turned to see Chloe sitting on the tar floor with both legs spread out straight, and her huge backpack still intact to her back, not forgetting, some of her hair was poking out from the side of her face. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing whole heartedly, looking at how ridiculous Chloe was.

Chloe stood up brushing her jeans off and walked over to me who was still clutching on my tummy laughing hard. My eyes were all teary from the laughter.

"Had enough?" Chloe asked, annoyance was very clear from her voice.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry!" I stuttered, still laughing out loud.

Chloe glanced at me sharply and I could see her tightening her jaw. My laughter finally subsided and Chloe climbed on to my bike again and I made sure that she was totally ready this time, before I started moving my bike to chase the others.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I couldn't help but to really thank the higher power above, for making our plans worked. If I wasn't focusing on Stacie so much, I would have made some comments about Beca's appearance. _She's too alternative, but she's cute! I'm so not telling anyone that though._

It was my first time riding a motorcycle. I knew I kept babbling about the danger of riding to Chloe for like the countless time, and kept believing that riding was like risking our life.

The weird thing was I felt safe riding with Stacie. I was smiling behind my tinted visor ever since I got on her bike and my cheeks started to hurt. I was hugging Stacie tightly, locking my fingers together, and resting it on her flat stomach.

"Are you enjoying the ride?" Stacie shouted, still having her eyes fixed on the road.

She was going so fast.

"Yeah! I didn't know riding can be this fun!" I shouted back after pushing my visor upward.

Stacie patted my knee with her left hand while her right hand still holding on to the handle.

_If dad were to find out, I'm dead! _

XXXXXXXXX

After about an hour of non-stop riding, Stacie who was leading made a hand signals to the other two riders where she was directing them to a stop soon. Both riders nodded their head and we made our first stop at a nearest diner.

As soon as, Stacie parked her motorcycle, I hopped off from her bike taking off my backpack and put it on the ground. I couldn't feel my legs, my shoulders were tensed and my butt was aching. I took my helmet off and did some stretching.

"You okay?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah." I replied, while cracking my neck.

Stacie walked behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, gently messaging it. It felt so good. My eyes automatically went heavy.

"Oy!" Fat Amy shouted, shocking me and Stacie.

"Enough with the mushy-mushy! It's time for the mahi-mahi! I'm hungry!" Fat Amy continued, as she shoved her medium sized backpack to Cynthia Rose who was also carrying her own medium sized sling bag.

"Isn't it too early for mahi-mahi?" Stacie whispered to me.

I glanced at my watch and it was only 6.22 in the morning. Even the sun wasn't up yet. I looked at Stacie and shrugged.

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose quickly shuffled in to the diner while Stacie and I following suit, with Stacie carrying my backpack for me. I saw Chloe and Beca standing by her motorcycle with their back facing each other as if they didn't know each other.

_Can't they just be friends again?!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I felt freaking guilty on pulling that stunt on Chloe earlier. Our ride was all silence but I couldn't help grinning to myself when Chloe's hold tighten every time I went faster.

It felt slightly different though but the feeling of having Chloe as my pillion was the best feeling ever, with her entire front attached to my back, and her delicate hands roaming my mind section was such a… Wow!

I was already feeling tired from riding and was glad that Stacie had signal for a quick stop.

As soon as I parked my bike, Chloe hopped off and started doing some light stretches. She took off the helmet and her hair was all messed up. She kept pressing on her back and rubbing her butt making me feeling even worst.

"Chloe, I'm so-"

"I'm not talking to you." She quickly cut me off.

I sighed in defeat. We stood there awkwardly and saw the girls were ready to go in to the diner.

"Let me-"

"I can do it myself!" She declined my offer on helping to carry the huge backpack for her.

I sighed again, following her into the diner.

"What do you want to eat, bitches?" Fat Amy asked as soon as we took our sit in an empty booth with Chloe sitting opposite of me.

I looked at the menu, "Coffee and waffles." I said, unexpectedly saying it in unison with Chloe.

We looked at each other.

"Somebody having a great chemistry together." Cynthia Rose teased, while Chloe and I just smiled sarcastically at her.

We had our breakfast in silence except for Fat Amy who was making noises with every chew.

"You know, we can actually catch the sunrise from outside the diner." Aubrey spoke.

"That would be so romantic." Stacie chimed in and I quickly snapped my head to Stacie who was sitting beside me.

I didn't expect Stacie to be those cheesy types.

Pretty soon, the place was getting slightly brighter, and Stacie realized it was time to watch the sunrise. She pulled Aubrey up and dashed out of the diner while Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy hurriedly copying their act, leaving me and Chloe alone.

_Fucking lovebirds!_

"You wanna catch the sunrise?" I asked.

"No thank you." Chloe stated, in an instant.

"Chloe-"

"Look, I told you, I'm only here for Aubrey. So I don't see the need for us to communicate with each other because whatever you had in mind, it won't happen okay."

"I just-"

"It won't happen!" She cut me again, slightly raising her voice.

I had enough of talking. Chloe seemed to be very stubborn, so I reached over her cheek and quickly brushed off some chocolate stains from the waffles on the left side of her mouth.

"There's still some more." I said.

Chloe quickly took a napkin and wiped it off with her face flushing red in embarrassment.

_I can never get bored of looking at her. She's just so adorable!_

We continued with our food in silence. I couldn't help but kept glancing at Chloe once a while. She was really beautiful even with her messy hair. I shook my thinking off and stood up heading for the restroom.

**A/N:- Chapter 11 guys! Firstly, I wanna say that I'm truly sorry for the late update. Reality just suck on my side :( Anyway, Chloe and Beca seemed to be having some kind of a fight between their own head and their heart. Which one will they actually listen to? What about Stacie and Aubrey? Will they take one step ahead from their friendship? As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**chile101: **Awww... Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)

**Guest (c10): **I'm sorry, but cliffhanger, sometimes can be fun. Hehe :p

**ballpointmf: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! :)

**RadforR: **Dude! Your review always made my day and I just wanna keep on writing :D Thank you! I really appreciate it a lot! ;) Oh I'm sorry about your com and I'm sorry for the late update. Things just get so crazy on my side :( I really hope you like this chapter though :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Beca's POV:- **

To my surprise, I saw Megan walking in to the diner.

"Megan?"

"B? What're you doing here?" She asked in delight, hugging and kissing me on my cheek.

"I'm heading to Lake Tahoe and we're making a quick stop for food here. What about you?"

"Oh my God! Great mind thinks alike isn't it?" She chuckled.

She must be kidding. She was heading to Lake Tahoe too. After exchanging some details about our destination, Megan told me that the place she was heading was only about five minutes drive to the Posen's lake house.

"Who are you with?" I asked.

"With my family, we have a lake house and every year we would head down there for New Year celebration with all my relatives. Well, we're still in the period of twelve days of Christmas." Megan explained.

I could see Chloe was actually looking at us from the corner of my eyes. Hence, I decided to play dirty. I took a step closer to Megan and whispered, "Maybe, fate brought us together again so we can start from where we left off."

Megan bit her bottom lip and seductively smiled at me while nodding her head. She took out her name card and put it on the inner pocket of my unzipped jacket, brushing my right breast in the process.

She winked at me and continued, "You should call me sometime. Maybe we can get together there since LA was such a…" She chuckled.

"I'll sure do. I'll see you around, sexy." I said, giving Megan one last hug and a peck on her cheek.

I turned to see Chloe still looking over at us, but quickly pretending to continue eating when she saw me looking back at her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:- **

_Sweet talker motherfucker!_

_It was proven that Beca's a womanizer. I guess, thank you daddy for saving me. _

The waitress came over to refill our coffee. I decided to play some pranks on Beca after what she did to me earlier. _My butt still hurts! _I waited for everybody to get seated. We chatted for awhile longer before deciding to continue on our journey. I could see the brunette bitch and Beca were actually playing some eyeing game towards each other. I stretched my hand to grab a napkin and purposely knocking down Beca's new filled coffee cup on her.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted, quickly standing up and jumping around due to the burning sensation of the hot coffee hitting her skin.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" I said, pretending to look as guilty as possible.

_Obviously, I planned it! Ha!_

I grabbed some napkins and started dapping on her thigh area.

"That's fucking hurt!" She shouted angrily, while jumping around.

"I said I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

All eyes were on us now and even our friends were staring at us without a word.

I stared down at Beca's crotch and laughed out hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Beca asked, irritated.

"You look like you just peed in your pants with coffee smell on it." I replied followed by me laughing my ass off.

_Actually, I just made that up. She was wearing black coloured jeans, so you can't really see the wetness on it._

Our friends started to giggle upon my words and soon, people in the diner were laughing. Even that bitchy brunette was laughing at Beca.

Beca's face turned impossibly red and she stormed out of the diner.

_We're even now, Mitchell. Oh but FYI, the Beales don't get even, we play to win!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The burning sensation of the coffee hitting my skin was horrible. I was walking like as if I owned a pair of huge balls in between my legs. _It hurts!_

I wasn't sure if Chloe did that on purpose or it was just an accident but she really embarrassed me in front of Megan. _Well done, Beale!_

Everybody was now outside of the diner getting ready to continue our journey while I was still worried about my burning skin. I wanted to take my jeans off to check on the bruises, but I was wearing tight skinny jeans, hence, taking it off was not a good idea as I might be facing some difficulties in putting it back on.

Chloe approached me handing me some antiseptic creams. "You might want to put some of this before it gets worst." She said.

"It's ok. Thanks, but I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

We continued our long journey with Chloe being fully intact to my body, and me smiling to myself, all over again.

XXXXXXXXX

About an hour of riding, we made another quick stop for a restroom break and to refill our tanks.

I really wanted to pee so badly. Chloe and Aubrey already made the run for the restroom, as soon as we stopped our bike. I asked Stacie to fill my baby up for me, while I hurriedly walked over to the restroom.

There were three cubicles and all doors were closed. I tried my luck in pushing the first door. To my dismay, it was locked. I went for the second door and again it was locked. Assuming only Aubrey and Chloe were in the restroom, I pushed for the third door and was shocked to see Chloe.

"What the-" She screamed, trying to close the door again but it was out from her reach.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, looking at her squatting on the toilet seat.

"What does it looks like I'm doing?! Get out of here!" She yelled at me.

I quickly went out and closed the door. I was standing outside of Chloe's cubicle and I heard Aubrey's voice asking, "Chlo? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Chloe answered.

She glanced sharply at me as soon as she opened the door. "Just some asshole barging into my cubicle while I was squatting on the toilet seat!"

I didn't respond to anything but was actually laughing internally looking at how retarded Chloe was squatting on top of the toilet bowl when it was actually meant to be seated.

I went straight after Chloe, and then I realized that the door lock was broken. _No wonder Chloe didn't lock her door._

"I'm so not putting my butt on that toilet seat. This place is disgusting!" I heard Aubrey spoke.

I turned to see the toilet bowl and yes, it was disgusting indeed. I sighed, taking a step on top of the toilet bowl and lowered myself in a squatting position. _I guess I'm the retarded one too!_

XXXXXXXXX

After making a few more stops for food and restroom breaks, we finally made it to the Posen's beautiful lake house. I was amazed by the surrounding of the house. The place was so peaceful and chilling.

I walked to the back of the house and saw a hot tub nicely built, in the middle of the backyard with a great view of a lake in front of us.

"Yo B!" Cynthia Rose nudged me. "This place is awesome man!"

"Yeah, everything is just so perfect." I agreed with Cynthia Rose.

"CR! Midget! Time to choose the room!" Stacie shouted.

Aubrey had gathered everybody sitting near the fireplace with a few set of keys in hand.

"Okay, Stacie and I will take the master bedroom." She turned and winked over at Stacie who returned it with a huge grin on her face. "Fat Amy and CR will take Fat Amy's room …And Chloe and Beca will take my room." Aubrey directed.

"Why can't I just sleep with you or Amy?" Chloe chimed in.

Aubrey and Stacie both glared at her.

"Sorry Ginger. Black beauty and I will be having some fun time tonight, if you know what I'm saying." Fat Amy said, while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Amy, you're gay too?" Chloe asked.

"Ahhh… Hmm… I'm ecstatic!" She replied, showing her whole set of white teeth while the rest of us giggled quietly.

We all moved in to our respective room and thank God, there's a bathroom in our room. I quickly jumped in the middle of the comfortable bed feeling so relieved.

"Excuse me? You're on my side." Chloe spoke.

I looked up to see the upside down Chloe folding her arm. I rolled over lying on my stomach, putting my both hands on my chin, "And which side is yours, again?" I asked.

"Here." She proclaimed, patting the left side of the bed where I had the upper half of my body lying on in.

"Sorry Miss Red Riding Hood, no name, no claim!" I said, nonchalantly, rolling back on my back closing my eyes shut.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

As planned, Stacie and I took the master bedroom. We got in to the room and I was busy unpacking our stuff when Stacie who was lying on the bed broke the silence, "Do you think our plan's working?"

I stopped from what I was doing and turned to her. "I don't know, Stace. Give them some time? Hopefully they'll figure something out by the end of the week."

Stacie got up and sat on the floor beside me. "They're drifting. What's actually their problem is?"

"Apart from their family problem, I totally got no idea. What do you say if we push them a little?" I suggested, giving Stacie a cheeky smile.

Stacie narrowed her eyes but nodded her head.

_Operation gets Bechloe together day 1! _

XXXXXXXXX

We tip-toed to Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy's room, opening the room door softly, we both got shocked to see Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were actually snuggling on the bed.

"What the hell is going on around here?" I asked, as soon as I saw them together while Stacie let out a soft chuckle. "Amy?"

"What? It's just two friends cuddling on the bed. We're supposed to be a couple remember?" Fat Amy replied, nonchalantly.

I slapped my forehead. _Yes, they're supposed to be a couple but not behind closed doors!_

"Listen, we have a plan." Stacie uttered.

"Yeah, but first, put on whatever you were wearing just now and meet us downstairs." I said, disgusted from the view.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the middle of the living room with some liquors and glass shots on the table.

"Alright, in the true Posen's tradition, we will have poker games along with shots upon our arrival." I told them, proudly.

"We do?" Fat Amy asked, earning herself a death glare from me, Stacie and Cynthia Rose. "We do…" She added.

"No offense, Aubrey, but I'm just gonna take a rest. I'm really tired." Beca stated, standing up to go back to her room.

"You do realize that's rude right? It's a family's tradition! Quit being such a dick!" Chloe scolded.

We were shocked to hear something like that coming out from Chloe's mouth. She must be really mad at Beca.

"Come on, Beca. Don't spoil it." Stacie said, holding Beca's hand.

"Fine!" Beca sighed and dropped herself back on the couch next to Stacie.

"Okay. Who ever gets the lowest amount will lose an article of clothing and along with a shot. The first to be in their undergarment will be carried by the second loser up to her respective room." I explained, excitedly.

"A strip poker?" Beca questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Can I just be naked now? I really want someone to carry me up those long stairs." Fat Amy pointed nonchalantly after raising her right hand up, while the rest pretended not to hear or see anything.

"Are you sure this is a tradition?" Chloe asked and I immediately nodded my head.

"I added the stripping and the carrying part though." I admitted, smiling at Stacie.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I sensed something wasn't going right. While playing the strip poker, I realized that everyone was wearing the exact same thing as they arrived earlier, except for me and Beca. We already took off our jackets and our boots.

After a few games, I already lost my socks and Beca was only in her coffee stained jeans and a black bra. I couldn't help but to glance over at her body. I got distracted looking at her perfect abs.

"Lose your shirt, Chloe!" Cynthia Rose shouted as I got the lowest point.

I took off my top without saying anything. I saw Beca staring at me. I never had any problem with my physique, but looking at how Beca staring at me, was making me feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Another few rounds and I lost again. "This is so not fair! You guys had layers of clothes!" I grumped.

"It wasn't our fault that you can't wait to get naked." Aubrey winked at me.

I sighed in defeat and took my jeans off, exposing my matching red lacy bra and thong.

"Wow! Matching lingerie." Cynthia Rose complimented, earning herself an elbow from Fat Amy.

"Of cos. You will never know who you have to impress." I winked, shaking my butt a little.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- That's chapter 12! I actually just did some research about the weather in Lake Tahoe in December, and it's always snowing. So let's just pretend that it's cold but not snowing, okay? I'm so sorry. Well, this is the beauty of fiction, whereby you can just have it your way. Hehe! :p Will Beca and Chloe get together again or will there be more fights between them? Oh and is Fat Amy really gay? Will there be such thing as Cynthiamy? Hmm… Let's see where my imagination will lead me to this time. What do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Guest (c11), ballpointmf: **Thank you very very much! You guys are very encouraging! :)

**atty. jannie: **Hmm... I actually had something planned out so let's see where this is going okay? :p

**chile101: **Here you go... Hope you like it :)

**number1:** Thank you so much number1! :)

**RadforR: **I'll be more than happy if you keep commenting! :D Thank you so much dude! You are the awesome one! ;)

**Guest (Feb 26 c11): **I know right! Haha ;D

**Guest (Feb 28 c11): **Yeah! I can really imagine that scene! :D

**Donkey: **Hey you! I'm really happy to hear from you again! I'm glad you like it! :D They'll definitely work out but not after some drama. (Opps that's a spoiler alert!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Beca's POV:-**

I couldn't keep my eyes away from Chloe. _She's freaking stunning! _The way she jiggled her butt, made me swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Do you still wanna play and let us see that hideous boy-shorts you're wearing or you're just gonna carry her up to her room? I know you want to." Stacie playfully winked at me.

_Yes, I was wearing a boy-shorts but it wasn't hideous at all. It's Calvin Klein! _

I sighed loudly. I knew I was losing. The rest still had at least three to four more clothing articles to lose. Weird though, they were still wearing their boots and jackets. I wasn't comfortable getting naked in front of everyone, not forgetting showing the coffee bruises on my thigh. Hence, I decided to surrender.

I headed towards Chloe.

"You're so not carrying me!" Chloe snapped.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, you're way smaller than I am! I don't wanna hurt myself!" Chloe argued, obviously not trusting me.

"I'm stronger than I look."

I was already getting ready to carry unwilling Chloe who took a few steps away, but was stopped by Aubrey calling me, "Oh Beca? Before you go, lose your jeans." She ordered, while the rest were pursing their lips inward and looking some where else.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, not believing my ears.

"It's a tradition." Aubrey stated, innocently.

I sighed loudly and took off my jeans as directed, exposing my black and white Calvin Klein butt hugging boxer. I just wanted to get it done with, so I could take a rest. I was really tired. I could see Chloe was actually staring at me from the corner of my eyes.

_Those bitches! I still have to end up stripping!_

"Happy now?" I said, standing in front of everyone.

"Is that a birth mark on your thigh?" Fat Amy pointed.

"It's the coffee stain from earlier, Amy." I answered, feeling embarrassed before scooping Chloe up on my arm.

Chloe shrieked in shocked.

I carefully made my way up the stairs. Chloe had her arms gripped securely around my neck. She was way lighter than I expected. I couldn't help but to smile internally.

_There's no way I'm gonna let her go without me falling together with her._

"Aww… They look like a newly wed couple." Cynthia Rose uttered.

I paused in the middle of the stairway to look down at Chloe who was as red as her hair colour and I could feel some heat creeping up my cheeks.

"Drop me, and I'll kill you." She whispered, harshly.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her words and the loud cheering from the other girls, making my way up in to the room.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:- **

As I expected, Beca would be the one losing as she was only left with her jeans.

My heart was pumping fast as soon as I heard Beca admitted being defeat. She would have to carry me, and realizing the difference sizes between us, I really got so worried.

My throat went completely dry as soon as Beca took off her jeans upon Aubrey's order._ Her body looks like as if being photoshopped!_

I felt guilty looking at her thigh with some bruises and coffee stains. I wasn't ready when Beca scooped me up, carrying me like a princess in those Disney movies. I couldn't help but to feel shiver running up my spine. I didn't know where she got all the strength to carry someone bigger than her. I quickly wrapped by arm around her neck, afraid of falling down.

I heard whistling and teasing words being thrown at us and I was blushing like hell. I had my head near her chest area and I could smell her scent. _Beca smells so good!_

Beca suddenly stopped. Our eyes met and I really felt like crashing our lips together showing her how much I missed her, but the thought of my dad kept buzzing in my head.

"Drop me, and I'll kill you." I whispered, firmly, tightening my grips around her neck.

We safely reached our room and Beca dropped me on the bed. I slightly frowned from the lost of contact, but covering it by hurriedly sitting up.

"I told you, I'm stronger than I look." She stated, while kissing her left bicep.

I rolled my eyes at Beca's cockiness. She threw herself beside me shutting her eyes closed. I could see her steady breathing from her chest going up and down. My eyes were scanning her entire body when my sight landed on her thigh.

_God! That must hurt a lot._

I didn't know what gotten into me, but I reached over and touched her bruises, making Beca squirmed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanna make sure it's a real bruise." I shrugged.

"I don't put tattoos which look like a birthmark, Chloe." She spat out sarcastically, and sat up, putting a pillow over her lap.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before going over to my huge haversack to find some sleepwear. My back was facing Beca, and I was only in my thong and bra while squatting in front of my backpack.

I could feel she was staring at me from behind, or more to, staring at my butt.

"It's rude to stare." I said, while still rummaging my haversack.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been excused." I deadpanned, walking in front of her before throwing a tube of antiseptic cream which she caught expertly. "For your burnt skin." I added, heading straight to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I knew Beca was head over heels towards Chloe and according to Aubrey, Chloe felt the same thing. _Why can't they just kiss and make up? Or in their case, make out?_

The rest of us scattered back to our rooms. Aubrey went back to unpacking our stuff and neatly arranging it in to some empty drawers while I lay on my stomach on the bed, admiring her. _That girl, is so gonna kill me!_

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked, putting my both hands on my chin.

"We can always order take-outs. What do you feel like eating?"

"You." I answered dreamily, still adoring the beautiful women standing a few feet away from me.

"What?"

"I mean, up to you. It's totally up to you." I kicked myself in my head.

Aubrey blushed while I couldn't help but feeling embarrassed of myself. _Feeling embarrassed? That's usually one of my tricks to jump in to someone's pants! _

Upon Fat Amy's request, we ordered four boxes of large pizzas which were surprisingly paid by Beca.

_That midget is just trying to impress Chloe for sure! _

We gathered at the backyard, making a mini campfire session as it was already dark, accompanied by pizzas and couples of beers.

"Guys, let play truth or dare!" I randomly suggested.

"No. Let's play truth only. I'm too full to even stand up right now." Fat Amy uttered, while the rest agreed. Fat Amy ate two boxes of the large pizza all by herself!

"Fine, but who ever pass, will do a dare, okay?" Everybody nodded their head. "I'll go first." I said, scanning the group to choose on my first victim. I wanted to choose either Beca or Chloe but I didn't want it to be so obvious, hence, I opted for Cynthia Rose instead. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"Don't you have anything else to ask other than sex related?" Beca scoffed.

"Shut up midget! CR, answer me." I continued.

"I'm not sure if it's counted as a threesome because one of us was so drunk and she ended up sleeping in the middle of our make out session." She spoke and the rest laughed.

"So Chloe, if you have to choose only one of us, who will you choose to go skinny dipping with you?" Cynthia Rose gestured to Chloe.

"Aubrey!" Chloe answered without second thought. "She's my best-friend and I'm comfortable with her."

"Boringggg!" Fat Amy chimed in.

"Fat Amy? If you have to choose between your sister and yourself, who will you choose to kill?" Chloe questioned.

"I'll kill myself. I think I've seen enough sins in this world, unlike my sister." Fat Amy glanced at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes.

"Aww… See? She loves you more than her life." Chloe nudged Aubrey.

"Okay my turn! Beca, who would you rather choose among us to have sex with right now." Fat Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

_Seriously, Fat Amy has to stop being too straight forward!_

"Oh come on, not another sex related question! Can I pass?" Beca whined.

"Answer me, or jump in to the freaking cold lake?" Fat Amy gave her an option.

Surprisingly, Beca chose the lake. She ran over and made a huge splash in to the lake with her sweatshirt and sweatpants still on. _That midget is so gonna catch a cold soon!_

"F-Fucckkk! That's f-fucking c-cold!" She screamed, as soon as she emerged from the water.

"I told you so." Fat Amy stated with a poker face.

Beca was all wet. She was shivering like crazy, but still wanted to continue with the game. "A-aubrey, h-how do you f-feel about S-S-ta _achooo!_ S-Stacie?" She gestured to Aubrey, sneezing in the process of completing her sentence.

I was shocked to hear that question from Beca. My eyes widened. I turned to see Aubrey who was turning red. _Or purple? What's up with this entire people being too straight forward?!_

"A-answer me o-or _achooo!_ Kiss S-Stacie." Beca continued, while sneezing again.

Aubrey looked like she was about to blow chunks at us. I saw Chloe, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were pursing their lips tightly.

Aubrey took a deep breath, without a word, she pulled me by my face and crashed our lips together. I went giddy for a moment. My mind went totally blank. Her lips were so soft and delicate. I didn't wanna let go.

"T-Thank you, y-you just did the d-dare and answer m-my question at the s-same time. I-I'm out bitches. I-I am so c-cold!" Beca spat out once Aubrey and I broke apart. I turned to see everyone was grinning at us.

Beca went back inside the house while the rest of us stayed silence, smiling at each other awkwardly.

_That midget is so gonna get it from me!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

It wasn't easy to get Aubrey to fall in to your tricks but I couldn't deny, Beca did a great job on that. It was getting late, so we decided to call it in.

We went back to our respective room and I could hear sneezing coming out of my room even before entering it. I saw Beca sitting by the window, wearing only a short shorts and a t-shirt, smoking and shivering. Her nose was all red.

"Can you please not smoke inside the room?" I said, as soon as I closed the door behind me.

The whole room was getting stuffy with cigarette's smell.

"I'm too cold to go out." She answered, followed by another sneeze.

She flicked her cigarette bud out the window and moved to the bed, curling up like a ball.

I lay down beside her and I could feel the bed was vibrating from Beca's shivering.

"Put on some clothes if you're too cold." I suggested, slightly feeling irritated.

"I don't have anything else to wear. Why is the bed heater not working?" She said, while pressing some buttons by the side of the bed.

"You only brought that for a whole week stay?" I asked in shocked and Beca nodded.

"I could wear my jeans if somebody didn't spill coffee all over me." She deadpanned.

I didn't make any comment on that. I went over to my backpack and pulled out a pink sweatpants and a matching pink sweatshirt.

"Here, wear this." I offered.

"Thanks, but I would rather freeze to death than wearing pink."

"Suit yourself!" I threw those clothes over her head and went back lying down on my side of the bed, with my back facing her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I came out of the bathroom looking at Stacie already had her eyes closed. Assuming she already had fallen asleep, I slowly climbed on the bed trying not to wake her up.

"Aubrey?"

"Hey, I thought you're asleep?" I said.

"Not yet. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I turned to face her, the moonlight shining on Stacie's face really had me wondering how it was even possible for someone to look as beautiful as Stacie.

"Did you really mean what you said out there?" She asked, while staring deep into my eyes.

"Say what? I didn't say anything, Stacie." I replied, even though I know exactly what she was referring to.

"Yeah, you're right. You didn't say anything but, was the kiss meant something?"

I didn't know how to react on that. I had never been with a woman before and I wasn't sure if I was ready to label myself as gay, but my feelings towards Stacie, definitely growing.

"What if I say, it doesn't mean anything?"

I saw Stacie slightly frowned before saying, "Then, I'll say, that kiss was actually pretty bad."

I chuckled.

"What if I say, it actually meant something?"

"Then, I just wanna do this." She pushed herself up and attached our lips together. It was just a long peck but I really felt something through that kiss. _I think I'm falling for her._

We broke apart after a few seconds, both smiling dumbly. _I'm positive that Stacie felt the same way as I do._

"Good night, Stacie." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, still smiling, before turning my back on her.

"Definitely meant something." She whispered, more to herself.

I pursed my lips hard to stop myself from beaming again. I never felt so happy. I tried closing my eyes to sleep but the memory of kissing Stacie kept repeating in my mind. We lay in silence for a few minutes, before Stacie spoke, "Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" I quickly turned my head to see her.

"I seriously don't know how long I can keep my hands to myself."

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I wasn't sure what the time was because it really felt like hours. I couldn't shut my eyes. I was freezing. Chloe had been tossing around in her sleep, even slapping me hard on my face, but I couldn't deny that she was being so adorable.

I quietly, moved out of the bed to put on Chloe's clothes as I felt that my whole body was turning blue.

The room was getting colder. I couldn't breathe through my nose as it was blocked. I took my cigarette and stood by the window. I was still shivering.

The cigarette's smell woke Chloe up, coughing in her sleep. She turned on the light on her side of the bed and instantly saw me smoking.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just so cold." I said.

Chloe mumbled something I couldn't really catch and rubbed her nose before storming out of the door. She must be really annoyed by the smell, I thought. I threw my half smoked cigarette out the window and lay back on the bed, pulling the comforter up to my chin.

About five minutes later, Chloe appeared with two cups of hot cocoa in hand. Handing me one, she said, "Hot drinks works better than cigarettes when you're having a cold."

I just looked at her.

"Don't worry. I didn't put any poison in it." She added.

"Thanks." I uttered awkwardly, sitting up while accepting the drinks.

We sat on the bed, drinking the hot cocoa in comfortable silence, till Chloe snickered, "I see you decided to wear pink rather than freeze to death."

I just kept my mouth shut and I could feel myself blushing. Chloe took our empty cups away.

"Chloe, I think we need to talk."

"Beca, I told you, I'm only here for Aubrey. There's nothing for us to talk about."

"Stacie's my cousin. We acted like a couple because there's this redhead bitch who kept-"

"Redhead bitch? Excuse me?" Chloe cut me.

"No, no, no! It's not you. It's somebody else. Anyway, she kept stalking me and Stacie just happened to help me get rid of her." I explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because-"

_Say it Beca! Say it! It's now or never._

"-I just think you should know." I continued, softer than I expected.

_Damn it! Why can't I just spit it out that I fucking love her?!_

"Thanks, but I don't think I need to know all that. It's totally none of my business."

I sighed.

_Why can't we be like we used to be? Was it because of our family history?_

"Now get some sleep. I don't wish to wake up again till the sun shine." She uttered, patting her pillow before lying on it.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 13 y'all! Thousands apologize for the late update. I've been very busy with my life lately so bare with me guys :( Stacie and Aubrey obviously getting way closer than before. Chloe seemed to be struggling with her feelings towards Beca. Will she manage to push her feelings aside? Hmm, lets see what's next. Hehe :p As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf: **Thank you! Your constant review always made me smile. :)

**Guest (c12): **Oh thanks! I'm sorry, I don't really mean anything coz from where I came from, the word 'retard' is like our daily choice of word. But I'll take note about that ;) Thank you so much :)

**chile101: **Thanks dude! :)

**Guest (c12): **Haha! Fat Amy was just being... Well... Fat Amy? LOL :p

**RadforR: **I'll always be back as long as you guys still reading my story. Hehe :p Yeah! Megan's back for a reason. I've something planned out for the later chapter. I'm doing good but I got stuck with my daily routine and it suck! Thanks for asking dude! Hope you're doing good too :)

**Donkey: **Donkey! I'm really glad you like it. Let's see what will happen next okay. Hehe :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Beca's POV:-**

I stirred up upon the bright sun light entering the window. I felt so much better. My nose was still blocked though. I felt a weight on my chest and was really surprised to see red hair sprawled all over me.

"Err- Chloe?" I slightly shook her.

"No. Too early. So comfortable." She mumbled.

I smiled upon her words and started stroking her hair. Chloe all a sudden jumped off and screamed at the top of her lung, "What the fuck are you doing?! Are you taking advantage of me?!"

"You do realize that you're the one on top of me, right?"

Chloe was about to answer but the door to our room swung opened with a loud bang, and the four ladies came dashing in. "What happened?" Aubrey asked looking puzzled.

Chloe rushed out of the room without any word before Aubrey came running after her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Aubrey just stepped out from the bathroom while I just stepped in to the shower when we heard a loud scream from Beca's room.

Sadly, we didn't have sex the night before. It was just a make out session as Aubrey wasn't ready to go all out and I respect her decision. We ended up snuggling into each others' arms and fell asleep comfortably.

Aubrey was still in her bathrobe and I was only in my towel wrapped around my body when we entered Beca's and Chloe's room.

"What happened?" Aubrey gestured to the super red looking Chloe.

Chloe ignored her question and dashed out of the door. We were all so buffled looking at the situation in front of us. Aubrey went to chase after Chloe.

"What the hell happened, midget? Did you rape her?" I chuckled, ruffling Beca's hair.

"She got panicked when she woke up on top of me." Beca answered, flatly.

"You mean, she's the one raping you?" Fat Amy asked.

"No! I don't know. I guess we move in our sleep and ended up cuddling or something." Beca admitted, staring at the ground.

Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and I, glanced at each other before laughing our ass off looking at the flushing red Beca.

"Why are you wearing pink?" I questioned, wiping the tears that were clouding my eyes.

"It's Chloe's. I was cold. The bed heater is not working. Now please, get the hell out of my room!" Beca shouted while shoving me off from her bed.

We burst out laughing harder looking at Beca's antic, slowly heading out of the door.

I was about to enter my room when Fat Amy stopped me, handing me a small square shaped switch box. "I guess it worked." She said, smiling cheekily.

Cynthia Rose slapped a folded bill in to Fat Amy's hand.

"What is this?" I asked in confusion, pointing at the item in hand.

"I bet on them cuddling last night but CR said the opposite, so I took this out from their bed heater. That is why it's not working." Fat Amy explained.

"You weren't playing fair!" Cynthia Rose sulked.

"I was playing smart." Fat Amy smirked.

I shook my head in disbelieve. _Fat Amy really has a lot of tricks up her sleeves._

"So how's my sister?" Fat Amy added, stopping me from entering the room, again.

"What's up with Aubrey?" I asked.

"You do realize that you're still in your towel right?" Fat Amy deadpanned.

"That's because I was still in my shower!" I defended.

"Yeah, and Aubrey too?" Cynthia Rose teased.

"No! Aubrey took her shower first, before me. Separately!"

"You know, people in Tasmania had been saying that I'm special, because I can sense love between two people in an instant." Fat Amy proclaimed, proudly.

"I got no idea what the hell you guys are talking about. Now will you excuse me, I need to get ready for breakfast." I excused myself and quickly closed my room door before attaching my ear to it.

"20 bucks says they'll fuck by tomorrow night." I heard Cynthia Rose said on the other side of the door.

"Let's make it 50! They'll do it by tonight." Fat Amy's voice was heard next.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I rushed out of the room right after the four girls entered our room.

I felt embarrassed of myself. _My feeling towards Beca is something that I don't think I can control anymore. I really feel so comfortable and safe under her arms. _

"Chloe, stop!" Aubrey slightly shouted, pulling me by my wrist.

"What Aubrey?!" I snapped. My sight started to feel blurry with my unshed tears.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Bree." I said, taking a seat on the porch.

Aubrey hugged me as I started to sob on her chest. Aubrey stroked my messy red locks while whispering some comforting words to me.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to move on and just forget all my feelings towards her?"

Aubrey nodded.

"All my effort gone down the drain when I woke up and we were all snuggled to one another." I cried.

"Chloe, you're obviously in love with her, and I'm positive that, that alt girl feels the same way too. Why must you keep fighting it?"

"Because-" I paused. _This is insane!_

Aubrey stayed silence, waiting for my answer.

"Because she's a Mitchell, Bree. My dad will never approve to it."

"Did you ask why?" Aubrey asked.

"I tried, but he got so mad at me. He just wanted me to do this one thing after everything he did for me. I don't know, Bree. I feel so lost."

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The thought of me and Chloe cuddling was making me grinning from ear to ear. I shook out of my own trance, trying to divert my mind in to something else when my eyes landed on my jacket hanging behind the door. _Megan!_

I decided to give Megan a quick text hoping I could get together with her, pushing all thoughts of Chloe to the very back of my brain.

**Good morning sexy! Awake? –B**

**A morning text from B? I guess I'm still asleep. –Megan**

I chuckled upon receiving her text.

**Very funny! Hey wanna grab some breakfast? –B**

**Thought you'll never ask. :) The kids here are killing me! What do you say… I'll see you up in 30? –Megan**

**I'll say... SEE U SOON! Sorry, you gotta pick me up coz I know shit about this place. –B**

**You're lucky you're hot B. I'll see you soon! –Megan**

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

We were all sitting on the porch waiting for Chloe to get dress for breakfast when we saw a Honda Odyssey stopped in front of the cabin. A stunning lady came out of it leaning onto that SUV with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow! Who's that?" Cynthia Rose asked, eyes darting straight to the foxy looking women.

Beca jumped off from her seat and was running towards her, while she opened her arm to welcome Beca in to a hug.

"This doesn't seem good." Aubrey murmured.

The four of us automatically stood up approaching the still hugging couple. "Hello there." I greeted.

They broke apart and Beca awkwardly introduced us, "Megan, these are my friends, Stacie, Aubrey, CR and Fat Amy. Guys, this is Megan."

"You called yourself Fat Amy?" Megan asked, looking amused.

"Yeah so-"

"Twig bitches like us won't do it behind her back." Aubrey and I said in unison, cutting Fat Amy's obvious reply, while Megan's eyebrows almost went up her hairline.

"Megan and I are going for breakfast, so-" I said, not finishing my sentence as Fat Amy quickly interrupted me.

"Oh cool! Thought you'll never asked." Fat Amy volunteered herself, moving forward to open up the front passenger's seat door.

Beca turned to look at Megan and she just shrugged her shoulders, opening the door to the driver's seat.

Megan was being nice and friendly.

Beca was looking so stumped and I couldn't do anything except to bite my inner cheeks controlling my laughter. Chloe approached us and Aubrey introduced her to Megan. They shook hands while Beca's eyes widen.

Aubrey and I quickly get into the rear seat leaving Cynthia Rose, Chloe and Beca to take the middle seats.

"So what do you guys feel like having?" Megan asked, reversing the vehicle.

"Anything with coffee?" Fat Amy suggested.

Upon the word 'coffee,' Chloe, CR, Aubrey and I instantly turned to Beca, looking down at her, still wearing her coffee stained jeans. We couldn't help but to giggle while Beca rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed.

"She should totally take Beca then." I whispered to Aubrey, and she playfully slapped my knee, covering her mouth so as not to let out any laughter.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

As soon as I saw Megan, I recognized her, the bitch that slit something into Beca's jacket, before the coffee incident. She seemed friendly so I got no choice but to play along. _Why do I hate her so much? I don't even know her._

The drive to the café took about ten minutes. I was sandwiched in between Cynthia Rose and Beca. Everyone was quiet except for Fat Amy and Megan who seemed to be talking about everything.

We finally made it to an empty booth in the café. Beca and Megan were acting like a couple and I got irritated from the sight of them. Megan appeared to be throwing herself at Beca who was totally enjoying it.

"So how did you guys met?" Stacie asked.

_This is interesting, I'm curious to know. _

Megan giggled girlishly, before answering, "At the bar where she's working at." Giving Beca a peck on her cheek, while I automatically rolled my eyes.

"This shorty here was being all sweet and direct. I got attracted by her confidence and her determination of taking me home on that night." She continued, still giggling.

"Seriously?" Aubrey voiced out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I took her home instead." Megan added, kissing Beca on her cheek. _Again!_

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, excuse me." I said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm just gonna go to the ladies." I told them. "I think I'm gonna puke." I mumbled, as soon as I turned myself away, quickly walking towards the restroom..

I had enough of watching how couple-y they acted.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I wasn't really feeling comfortable with Megan being all touchy feely towards me but I just played along. I could see Chloe was kinda annoyed from what she witnessed but the thought of having her all bothered really had me amused.

The moment when Chloe excused herself to the restroom, I knew she couldn't take it anymore. I just hoped that Megan didn't suspect anything. _It's not like I'm into her but I just didn't want to create any unnecessary drama between us._

"So, what's your plan for tonight?" I gestured to Megan.

"My family and relatives will gather at our backyard to catch the firework, and then sing some songs before putting the kids to sleep. Then the adults will have our drinking session. Same thing every year. It's like our family tradition." Megan uttered.

We all nodded our head in sync.

"You know what? You guys should totally join us. It'll be fun." Megan offered.

"It's ok. We don't wanna get in the way between you and your family." Stacie declined and the rest seemed to agree.

"Yeah, no offense Meg, but we have our own tradition to uphold." Fat Amy chimed in, and the rest of us instantly snapped our head to look at her in total confusion.

_Another tradition? She must be fucking kidding me!_

"Oh, what kind of tradition?" Megan questioned, sitting upright.

"Err… Ahhh… Aubrey? Why don't you tell them?" Fat Amy nudged Aubrey.

"You go ahead, Amy. I'm just gonna- err- check on Chloe." Aubrey hurriedly stood up and walked away.

We turned our focus back to Fat Amy who lowered herself slightly, "You know, I'm not supposed to say this, but that cabin we're staying is haunted." She whispered.

Our eyes widen upon Fat Amy's statement.

"What actually happened?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Somebody died while playing seven minutes in hell."

"I thought it's called seven minutes in heaven?" I cocked an eyebrow at Fat Amy.

"Yeah they changed it to hell and that is why one of them died. So every once a year we have to play seven minutes in heaven to make it up for the spirit's mistake for changing it to 'hell' and everybody sleeping over have to take part. When I was five, I went to bed early so I didn't play that game. Then, the next morning, I woke up without my front tooth." Fat Amy explained, in all seriousness.

"You were five, Amy. That's probably your baby tooth." I snorted.

"Yeah, the spirit took my tooth coz I never see that tooth again." She continued, still maintaining her serious demeanour.

"I think you ate it in your sleep." Megan chuckled.

"Ever since then, it became our tradition. So, if any of you want to lose your teeth in your sleep, then, be my guest, coz I rather be safe than ugly."

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I went to look for Chloe in the restroom and was shocked to see her sitting by the sink playing with her phone.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I would rather be here than witnessing those pathetic lovebirds outside." She sighed.

"You're jealous aren't you?" I playfully nudged her.

"Eww! Never in a million years. I'm just disgusted. I know they're dating or whatever, just please, stop acting like a fucking teenager!"

I laughed upon Chloe's word. I knew she was jealous looking at how close Megan and Beca were.

"Come on, let's finish up our food so we can go home and prepare for the night." I said, helping Chloe off from the sink.

We went to join the others and I saw Megan was feeding Beca with a spoon full of caramel waffle. I turned to Chloe and as expected, she rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 14 yo! First of all, I'm gonna say I'm so so sorry for not updating this story. I just lost my beloved uncle and I wasn't at my best to write but I can assure you that I'll definitely finish this fic no matter what okay. I'm really sorry guys. :( Well, Beca calling Megan was just to divert her mind from Chloe. Will it actually work? I was thinking of changing the rating to M rated from the next chapter onwards since I received a PM asking me to write some sex scenes. Hmm… Let me see what I can do ;) I know this is not my best chapter but I don't wanna stray from my tradition. As usual, *in a shaky voice* what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf / number1: **Thank you very much! ;) Sorry but I think this chapter kinda suck. :(

**Donkey: **Hey Donkey, I'm really sorry for the late update. As mentioned, I wasn't at my best to write. :( Anyway, I'm really glad you like it. Hopefully you like this one too. :) Even though I personally think I can do better than this. -_-"

**chile101: **Well, there you go! :) Sorry it wasn't good enough. :(

**RadforR: **Awww... Thanks dude! I think I'm okay now. I'll try to update this more regularly okay but no promises though coz to be honest, after what happened, it's kinda hard for me to put my ideas in words. :( Oh, but I'm not giving up on this fic coz I kinda enjoy writing it. :)


End file.
